Solo hermanas
by Jakye Mnjz
Summary: Elsa y Anna viven en incertidumbre por saber si sus sentimientos son correspondidos, ocultando y fingiendo pasan su día a día. Sera que en algún momento puedan expresar lo que sienten antes de que algo grave pase.
1. Chapter 1

**La verdad es mi primer fic, así que no sean crueles, por las faltas de ortografía etc pido disculpas**

**-Sin más Frozen no me pertenece solo a Disneey y sus asociados**

**Recuentro**

La luz del alba comenzaba a mostrarse dando paso a un amanecer que anuncia el comienzo de un nuevo día; una pequeña ráfaga de melancolía que daba paso a un sentimiento de incertidumbre, a cierta pelirroja que miraba el horizonte, desde el tejado de aquel castillo que tantos recuerdos contenía. Con el corazón palpitando lentamente, ella contemplaba aquel amanecer, las olas subían y bajaban, conforme se acercaban a la tierra, y provocaban ondas que se confundían entre sí, dando el aspecto de pequeños círculos quebrándose en diferentes partes en formas de 'C'. Un pequeño suspiro escapaba de los labios de aquella chica, de ojos color azul-aqua, mientras se encogía de hombros y, en posición fetal, abrazaba sus piernas.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- cantaba la joven junto a un suspiro y una voz quebrada. Aumentando la presión de su auto-abrazo, cerraba los ojos evitando derramar esas lágrimas que tanto había contenido. ''¿Dónde estás?'' esa pregunta era la razón de sus penas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que aquella rubia había abandonado sus aposentos, para investigar los extraños sucesos que se estaban presentando a las afueras de su reino; esa era lo que mantenía a esa chica, en el tejado, acojonada y abatida en la espera de noticias sobre su querida hermana.

-No t-tiene que ser un mu-muñeco…- con la voz completamente ahogada en sollozos continuaba con la interpretación de aquella canción, que tanto le recordaba a la rubia platinada que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos.

Una pequeña lagrima, cargada de tristezas, comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla. Con los ojos cristalinos, por las lágrimas contenidas, mantenía la vista sobre aquel mar, esperando una señal que le dijese que su hermana estaba de vuelta o, al menos, trajera noticias de ella.

-Y-ya me voy- con un gran respiro, y conteniendo aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse a la mínima muestra de flaqueza, termino la última nota de su canto.

Escondiendo la cabeza dentro de sus piernas y apretando la mandíbula, se dispuso a dar una última mirada a aquel mar ondeante, que hacia juego con sus pensamientos, y a dirigirse a sus aposentos para vestirse adecuadamente para el día que acababa de comenzar; desde la ausencia de la rubia ella había quedado a cargo de los asuntos del reino, siendo la princesa y segunda heredera al trono, título que no deseaba en lo más mínimo.  
Con el dorso de su mano comenzó a limpiarse aquellas las lágrimas que se habían escapado a los esfuerzos, casi inhumanos, de ella por evitar que salieran; tenía que ser fuerte, debía ser seria, tenía que soportarlo, por ella.

Con el ánimo algo nublado y un poco cabizbajo se propuso a rendir el día con todo el esfuerzo y energía que pudiera deparar en ese momento; tenía que dar frutos y conseguir un avance para cuando ella llegara, le demostraría que ella podía ser tan responsable como cualquier otro al mando, e incluso más. Se detuvo en seco, contemplando la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, y dio un sonoro suspiro. No entendía, trataba de comprenderlo, noches antes lo había analizado en su cama, hasta que el sueño la invadía y la hacía perder el conocimiento, pero la misma pregunta la seguía carcomiendo todos los días ''¿Desde cuándo buscaba la aprobación de su hermana? ''. No es como si antes no la hubiera buscado, en realidad desde que sus padres fallecieron y la dejaron a cargo del reino, pero en ese entonces no era como ahora. Antes solía buscarla con la intención de poder escuchar unas palabras de su hermana a través de esos centímetros de madera que las separaban, aprendió lo básico sobre finanzas, arte, arquitectura, sociedad, solo lo esencial para poder ejercer un reinado justo y burocrático hasta que su hermana fuera coronada o decidiese salir, lo que ocurriera primero; pero ¿Por qué ahora su mente le jugaba tales bromas? Solo atino a pones una mano sobre su frente y dar un segundo suspiro, cargado de pesadez y duda, igual no tenía el tiempo, ni era el lugar exacto para ponerse a pensar en sus dilemas existenciales, en sus ratos libres podría amargarse su existencia con sus dudas, pero por ahora un reino la llamaba y tenía que responder como era debido; firme, serena, fría, calculadora, pero a la vez cálida y amigable, cada vez admiraba más aquella rubia que tenía mil facetas y mil deberes que seguía sin rechistar. Exhalando una gran cantidad de aire se dispuso a poner su mejor sonrisa, fingida desde que cierta rubia desapareció, y con paso firme recorrió aquel pasillo. Frente a una gran puerta, de madera tallada en un color rojo suave-brillante, ella extendió la mano y, tomando la manivela, dio un pequeño empujón que, por inercia, dejo al descubierto el comedor y a una pelirroja totalmente sorprendida y boquiabierta.

-¿Elsa?-

Una rubia platina estaba parada frente a ella, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, dando ese aire de seriedad y dulzura que siempre caracterizaban a la elegante chica.

-Tardaste bastante, pensé que tal vez te habías vu…-

-¡ELSA!-

Ante la mirada atónita de una rubia, la pelirroja salto sobre esta en un efusivo abrazo. Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la menor, lagrimas que había contenido desde que había visto partir a aquella rubia que se había vuelto la dueña de sus pensamientos, emociones y anhelos. La rubia solo pudo abrazarla y acariciar la espalda de la efusiva pelirroja que lloraba en sus brazos, no podía creer que la echara tanto de menos, no es que ella no la hubiera echado de menos, es más aquella pelirroja se adueñaba de su pensar cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos. Tanto llego a pensarla que hasta en sus sueños había aparecido, hasta el punto de preguntarse cómo es que anhelaba tanto la compañía de la menor si no había compartido tanto tiempo con ella, desde los deberes del castillo, hasta las salidas no programadas o las sorpresivas visitas, que tanto le molestan; por algo había un mensajero, para que avisaran con antelación la hora y fecha de su visita; pero eso ya no importaba, al fin y al cabo, se encontraba al lado de aquella chica que tanto había estado ansiando ver, en este momento la tenía en sus brazos y ella le demostraba que se sentía igual o peor que ella en el corto periodo en el que estuvieron separadas.

-También te extrañe-

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que es algo corto, pero solo era el prólogo, sin más agradezco su tiempo en leer mis tonteras y recuerden que sus opiniones son importantes (para buscarlos y asesinarlos :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo se, lo se tarde siglos, pero aquí esta... Sin más preámbulos aquí el capitulo

Nota: este capitulo tendrá un enfoque mayor a la psicología de Elsa, sabiendo que ella fue alejada de su hermana y puesta en aislamiento por sus poderes, bueno aprovechare esto para darle un enfoque oscuro y traumatica... Ok no, pero si sera necesario para la continuidad de la historia... Sin más que disfruten...

**Posición: Recordatorios dolorosos**

Su mirada paseaba por el lejano horizonte, su cuerpo se relajaba y contorneaba al compás de la suave brisa, si todo era perfecto; su mirada afligida y sus labios rectos eran lo que traslucía en ese momento y no la dejaba disfrutar por completo. Un nudo formado en su garganta la hizo estremecer, sus mejillas empezaron a arder y sus ojos a cristalizar. Lo entendía, lo comprendía pero seguía siendo doloroso. Todo era perfecto, no había nada que decir, ella era respetada, admirada y hasta cierto punto temida; temor, esa palabra se adueñó de sus pensamientos. La mirada de los aldeanos cuando pasaba, los que sabían de ella, los que conocían las leyendas, los que conocían maldiciones, todos la miraban con una sonrisa; entre fingida y afligida; que demostraba un temor profundo. Ella lo comprendía, pero nadie quería darse cuenta, en especial ella. No era la típica mira de respeto/temor que todos daban a sus gobernantes, ella lo notaba; ellos tenían miedos de sus poderes, que en cualquier momento fuera a enfadarse y volver a congelar el fiordo y, tal vez, a los mismos aldeanos. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente y su cabeza comenzó a girar, sus labios se vieron entreabiertos y sus lágrimas escaparon sin más remedio. Esa mañana había sido perfecta, el encuentro con su hermana y la forma en que la recibió…

Flashback-

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios y unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Pasaron pocos segundos en aquel abrazo, pero ellas lo sintieron como si hubiesen sido horas; no porque se sintiera como un momento incomodo, al contrario, era porque se sentía tan cálido que hubiesen decidido quedarse ahí. Pero eso no era posible, no por este momento. Con todo el dolor del mundo, Elsa, separo a la menor con mucha delicadeza.

-Ven- desviando su mirada a la mesa – vamos a desayunar

La pelirroja, a regañadientes, solo asintió.

-Claro-

La rubia noto unas pequeñas lágrimas que aun resbalaban por el rostro de la menor. Tomando el rostro de la pelirroja, entre sus manos, comenzó a limpiarle con el pulgar aquellas húmedas gotas saladas que figuraban en su rostro.

-¿E-Elsa?-

Anna, ante el sorpresivo acto de Elsa, solo pudo sonrojarse y apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que la cautivaban. Elsa solo sonreía ante la actitud de su pequeña hermana.

-¿Ocurre algo Anna?- pregunto la rubia, acercándose a su hermana y pegando sus frentes – no pareces tener fiebre-

-¡¿E- eh?!-

La pelirroja respondió al contacto de su hermana con un respingo y dando un salto hacia atrás, claro que la rubia no podía hacer más que reír ante los cambios de humor de la menor, que se encontraba realmente nerviosa ante la presencia de ella.

-S- sí, estoy bien- respondía esta con una sonrisa nerviosa

Flashback end-

…pero lo que figuraba ante sus ojos solo podía hacerla entrar en su realidad absoluta. Nadie la amaría por más que la conociera. Kristoff se había acercado a Anna y le había besado, la menor no se alejó, se veía que correspondía. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños fuertemente, hasta que noto la escarcha que emanaba de sus manos. Quito las manos y con un suave ademan retiro la nieve y entrecerró la ventana. Su cuerpo estaba agotado por el viaje y sus sentimientos se encontraban confusos. Pero la imagen permanecía en su cabeza y no dejaba de hacer eco en su inconsciente, como si fuese una voz burlándose de ella y recordándole a cada instante su posición. Se tumbó bocabajo en su cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Quería llorar, quería salir y gritarles a todos como se sentía, quería decirle a esa pelirroja lo que sentía, pero nuevamente esa imagen apareció en su cabeza y comprendió que prefería ser infeliz y estar con ese sentimiento oculto que llegar y arruinarle su felicidad a su hermana. Al fin y al cabo amar a alguien significa hacer todo por verla sonreír, a pesar de que su felicidad no fuese con ella.

-No sientas, no sientas-

Esas palabras salían de sus labios y golpeaban su atormentado corazón, sabía lo que sentía pero entendía que estaba mal.

-º-

Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos oscuros, su mente se encontraba prisionera del pesar, su cuerpo ardía por el deseo incontrolable de abrir aquella puerta que se interponía entre su tristeza y su felicidad. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se olvidara de los formalismos y girara la perilla para entrar a la habitación, pero no se atrevía. Ya una vez la había interrumpido abruptamente y las cosas no habían terminado tan bien, aunque debía admitir que era su culpa al fin y al cabo…

-Maldita sea, Anna…- comenzó a moverse algo inquieta -¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan… Anna?- paro su auto regaño y volvió a contemplar la puerta, un largo suspiró escapó de sus labios.

No lo entendía, al parecer el destino tenía un sentido del humor muy extraño cuando se trataba de ella, aunque casi podría asegurar que era irónico; la puerta que siempre la había separado porque permanecía cerrada, ahora las separaba, pero con la diferencia de que ahora se encontraba abierta. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro. ¿Tan difícil se le hacía tomar la perilla, girarla y hablar con su hermana?

-Hermana…- dijo casi en un susurro

Esa palabra sonaba pesada y tosca ante sus oídos, preferiría haber dicho otra cosa, pero lo que sonaba era una realidad irrefutable, algo que ni ella ni los mismos dioses podría deshacer. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Elsa apareció frente a ella, era tan viva la imagen, se sentía real, el perfume que anhelaba noches enteras, la calidez (irónicamente) proveniente de la reina de hielo, sus ojos con esa mirada gélida, sus labios tan suaves y finos, su cuello que sonaba apetecible…

-Espera ¡¿Qué…?¡-

Abrió lentamente los ojos y salió de su estupor. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y sus labios se cerraron fuertemente. Había comenzado a fantasear con el cuerpo de su hermana, eso no habría sido un problema sino fuera que estaba frente a su puerta. Una risa sin gracia escapó de sus labios, no entendía como le importaba más el donde tenía sus fantasías que el porqué de estas. Pero a quien le importaba eso, esa puerta siempre estuvo y estará entre ella, porque ella nunca se atrevería a pasarla. A pesar del amor incondicional que sentía por Elsa, tenía que comprender algo; ella era, es y será su hermana…

-Sera otro día- una mueca de resignación apareció en su rostro mientras daba media vuelta

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios y comenzó a alejarse de la habitación de su hermana. Si, la suerte era cruel con ella, los dioses debían estar riéndose de ella; ¿Por qué diablos la torturaban con un amor prohibido? ¿Tanta gracia les causaba verla sufrir por tan esplendida rubia qué siempre seria perfecta ante sus ojos?

-Al menos alguien está feliz- susurro para si misma

-º-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz del cielo entraba y empañaba sus pupilas obligándola a cerrarlas nuevamente, aunque con más dureza. Intento mover sus brazos y una corriente de dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, como si fuera un torrente de agua desbocada. Punzaba, dolía, pero no tenía heridas, su cuerpo seguía intacto. Y su vista se alzó hacía la sombra de un árbol que se posaba a su derecha. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su cuerpo se paralizó, su mentón cayo… No había palabras para lo que estaba presenciando. Anna se encontraba frente a ella gritándole, señalándole, maldiciéndole. Su cuerpo esta congelados por partes, sus piernas y brazos tenían cortes profundos, sus ojos morados de tanto llorar comenzaban a sangrar, su labio estaba reventado, a causa de un gran golpe supuso.

-¿Te gusta mi obra?-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; esa voz, esa voz… Giro su cabeza a todas direcciones, buscando con su mirada a la dueña de esa voz; que no sea, por favor que no sea…

-¿Dónde buscas, Elsa?-

Su cabeza dejo de moverse en seco, su mirada bajo y se posó en el suelo, donde un mantra de hielo comenzaba a cubrirlo. Una sombra comenzaba a moverse frente a sus ojos; su sombra. Como si fuese acto de reflejos se puso de pie, la sombra comenzó a ascender y salir de aquel hielo.

-Penseque tenías claro que eras-

Una Elsa apareció frente a ella. Su mirada era fría, sin sentimientos; ¿en realidad había alma en su cuerpo? Se preguntó mientras retrocedía. Su sonrisa era ladina, burlesca, arrogante, su caminata era provocativa, seductora; era la perfecta imagen de arrogancia y narcicismo en un humano.

-No tienes porque temerme soy tú…- con paso firme y vulgar se acercó a la Anna en el árbol, tomo su mentón lo subió y unió sus labios -…solo que más libre- nuevamente unió sus labios, pero esta vez introduciendo su lengua sin previo aviso

La pelirroja comenzó a revolotear, queriendo alejar esos labios de ella. Elsa estaba petrificada, su cuerpo no le respondía, por más que quisiera correr y detener la imagen que se presentaba frente a ella no lo podía hacer. Los labios se despegaron de Anna, una mirada de odio apareció en sus ojos, dirigida completamente a ella, mientras una fina línea de sangre bajaba por su labio inferior. La había mordido. Rastros de hielo comenzaron a aparecer en las manos de esta, aprisionándola en el árbol y limitando su movilidad.

-Sabes, si usas tus poderes puedes tener todo lo que quieras…- dijo la Elsa frente a Anna, sus manos comenzaron a descender hasta las piernas de Anna y comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos, sus labios se aventuraron al cuello de esta -…y a quien quieras- concluyo esa frase metiendo la mano bajo las bragas de Anna, esta soltó un gritillo que se acompañó de lágrimas.

-Detente… por favor- Sollozaba Anna, sus lágrimas brotaban sin control.

No había control en esa situación, ella solo podía servir de espectador, su cuerpo no respondía a nada. No podía despegar la mirada, sus labios permanecían inertes y sin vida, su garganta se negaba a emitir cualquier sonido, su respiración se había detenido, su cuerpo se sentía prisionero de la gravedad, hasta el punto tirarla de rodillas en el suelo.

-Vamos, Elsa, no niegues que te excita esta imagen- sus dedos comenzaron a abrir los pliegues de Anna y a acariciar su centro –no niegues que cada vez que la ves quieres tomarla y hacerle esto-

-¿por qué, Elsa, que te he hecho yo?- Anna le preguntaba con lágrimas recorriendo todo su rostro -¿acaso fui demasiada molesta cuando iba y te buscaba a tu cuarto, acaso fue un error el pedir tu compañía?- su voz sonaba seca, sin sentimientos, hiriente.

Los dedos de aquella Elsa comenzaron a penetrar a Anna, el hielo se derritió y esta cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de la Elsa frente a ella, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Su cabeza se acomodaba entre su hombro, teniendo una vista prefecta de la Elsa en el suelo.

-¡¿Tan malo fue querer a mi hermana de vuelta?! –su voz sonaba fuerte, estridente y cortada por pequeños gemidos -¡Vamos Elsa, responde, dime cual fue ese maldito error, que hice para que te sintieras de esta forma por mí!- apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a gemir más fuerte -¡Yo te defendí de todas las personas solo para que tú me miraras así! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!-

Esa última palabra hirió profundamente a la platinada, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en furia y tristeza. Siempre lo había sabido, pero siempre se negaba a si misma su verdad, claro que sus poderes no la ayudaban en nada. La forma en que las personas la veían, en que se referían a ella, en que le huían, no eran más que indicios de la verdad, ella era un monstruo, algo que no debía de existir y si estaba en este mundo solo era para ocasionar daño. El paisaje se fue tornando oscuro, solo se alcanzaba a ver la imagen de la Elsa y Anna gimiendo y meneándose fuertemente.

-Yo fui la que cometió el error- susurró suavemente y cerro sus ojos

Esa frase la despertó de su letargo, sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver una habitación a oscuras. Se levantó lentamente y se posiciono, con las piernas al aire, en el borde de la cama. La ventana mostraba un paisaje alumbrado por la luz de la luna alejándose y dando paso al alba. Apenas amanecía. Tiro su espalda sobre la cama y posiciono su brazo sobre su rostro, cubriéndose los ojos. Una risa seca comenzó a surgir al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-La chica perfecta ha fallado padre…- dijo con un tono de ironía -…no sientas, no sientas-

Alejo su brazo de su rostro y se quedó en shock. Frente a ella había una pelirroja que la veía con semblante preocupado.

-¿Elsa?-

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo, sin previo aviso se puso de pie y huyó a toda velocidad de su habitación. No le importó en absoluto el sonido de la chica detrás de ella, gritando que se detuviera, solo podía concentrarse en huir cobardemente del lugar. Aún permanecía fresca la imagen de aquel beso, más las imágenes de su recién acabado sueño, no tenía las fuerzas de enfrentar a Anna y decir que estaba bien. Necesitaba estar sola, descansa. En ese momento lo recordó y sus pasos perdieron fuerza. Se detuvo en seco frente a la gran puerta de entrada del castillo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una triste y resignada. Ella no podía escapar, no tenía dicha elección, ella era la reina. Dicho mejor: ella nunca podría escapar.

**Contestando: si, si sera un Elsanna**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... Me disculpa por la espera, fue mi total y completa culpa por no darme tiempo en mi día a día... No hay excusa que valga... uwu

**Frozen no me pertenece, si me perteneciera varios quisieran arrancarme la cabeza n.n**

**¿No íbamos a ser más unidas?**

Su rostro se contemplaba sereno y monótono, no tenía rasgo de descontento, tristeza o alguna otra emoción; las mentiras siempre acallaban su melancólica mirada y le daban otro momento para asimilar las situaciones. Y sí que necesitaba esa serenidad ahora mismo.

Su mirada comenzó a viajar por la pila de papeles que estaban frente a ella, inconscientemente comenzó a contar los segundos que tardaba en recorrerlos con la vista.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…

7 segundos bastaban para recorrer por completo aquel escritorio, siete segundos que su mente se detuvo y relajo, siete segundos que pudo ignorar la figuraba que descansaba en la silla frente a ella. Y de nuevo ahí estaba. Su mente comenzó a sentir el estrés y la fatiga de sobres forzarse, de tratar con todas las fuerzas concentrarse en su trabajo, a la vez que ignoraba a la persona frente a ella y no dejaba que su rostro mostrara emoción.

-No sientas, no sientas- se dijo en el más frío y bajo tono que pudo

Por otro lado, una pelirroja miraba con seriedad a la rubia frente a ella; quería respuestas y no las encontraría a menos que insistiera hasta el cansancio. Quería entender, deseaba saber y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría comprender y ayudar a su hermana.

Flashback-

El alba comenzaba a alumbrar las orillas de aquellas nevadas montañas, las luces, que comenzaban a escapar de su escondite nocturno, mostraban una serenata que acompasaba aquellos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, el aire frio de otoño daba la sensación de la caricia de un rosal sin espinas y la luna desvaneciendo en el cielo para dar paso al inminente sol que amenazaba con romper con ese momento rítmico y cálido. No entendía porque, pero deseaba ver aquellas imágenes junto al cuerpo sereno y adormecido de su hermana. Sus piernas ejecutaron su caminata sin previo aviso y su mano giro la perilla de aquella habitación sin esperar siquiera a tocar.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a una rubia tumbarse a la cama, mientras uno de sus brazos subía hasta su rostro y tapaba sus ojos, ignorando al mundo y sus problemas. Una sonrisa iluminó tontamente su rostro. Con paso ágil y silencioso se acercó a la figura acostada. Su rostro abandono aquella sonrisa al ver una lágrima atravesar el rostro de su hermana. Se le quedo mirando fijamente, tratando de averiguar cómo despertarla de su letargo y preguntarle que sucedía. En cuanto iba a realizar un movimiento vio como sus labios se entreabrían.

-La chica perfecta ha fallado padre…- Se quedó fría en ese instante y noto como una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en el rostro de su hermana -…no sientas, no sientas-

Su semblante calló en ese instante, mientras su rostro se invadió con una ola de preocupación. Sentía como un hueco en su estómago, su garganta se secó y su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo. Esas sonrisas solo las mostraba Elsa cuando algo andaba realmente mal. Se acercó a su rostro dispuesta a preguntar cuando Elsa bajo su brazo. Sus ojos se cruzaron y las miradas colisionaron, la sorpresa de Elsa no se dejó esperar y los labios de Anna se separaron, pero ningún sonido, que no fuera su respiración se dejó escuchar; no sabía que decir, pregunta o solo explicar.

-¿Elsa?-

La palabra salió de sus labios sin previo aviso, noto el cuerpo de Elsa tensarse. Se disponía a formular una verdadera pregunta, o siquiera a decir algo más que solo el nombre de su hermana cuando un movimiento fugaz de Elsa la hizo dar zancadas hacía atrás y desmontar su equilibrio. Su hermana se había levantado de un salto de aquella cama y sin previo aviso se echó a correr. Anna no entendía nada, su cuerpo seguía asimilando la situación, cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba comenzó a correr detrás de ella. La vio bajar las escaleras rápidamente y correr hacía la puerta principal. No supo cuándo, pero su voz no dejaba de gritarle que se detuviera, que necesitaban hablar. Sus pasos cesaron cuando la vio detener frente a la puerta, girar y, sin más, pasar junto a ella y caminar hacía su despacho.

-Elsa…-

Antes de que esta cerrara la puerta, metió su brazo, obligando a Elsa a detener su acción, y se deslizó dentro del despacho. Sus ojos cruzaron nuevamente y un sentimiento de rivalidad creció en ambas, uno penetrante y apenas sensible. Un mantra silencioso empañaba la vista de ambas, uno que les nublaba el razonamiento y las hacía debatir olímpicamente por quien tendría el control de esa situación. Un suspiro de Elsa y un encogimiento de Anna fue suficiente para desvanecer la atmosfera irritante y dar paso a una incómoda y frustrante. Ambas tomaron asientos en esquinas opuestas, frente a frente, y Elsa, tras un gran suspiro, reanudo sus labores del día anterior.

Flashback end-

Anna suspiró pesadamente, miro el reloj que colgaba justo detrás de Elsa. 9:31 horas, habían pasado al meno horas desde lo sucedido y ninguna mostraba signos de dar marcha atrás. Sin ganas de esperar un solo minuto más y con la paciencia a ras del suelo, se puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacía su hermana. La rubia, percatándose de las intenciones de la pelirroja, ceso el movimiento de sus manos, que firmaban un documento en ese instante, y observo el andar de la pelirroja.

-No lo comprendo…- casi susurró Elsa

Las piernas de la pelirroja se detuvieron en seco, su postura se hizo firme y dirigió su vista a la distancia que faltaba recorrer hasta estar al lado de su hermana. Solo unos pasos más.

-¿Qué no puedes comprender, Elsa?- pregunto con calidez, pero siendo firme en su hablar

(…)

No hubo respuesta. La pelirroja tenso su mandíbula y una mueca de enfado se formó en su rostro.

-¿Piensas responder?- pregunto nuevamente, elevando su voz una milésimas y detonando un poco de enfado en esta ocasión

(…)

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, solo un leve asentimiento por parte de Elsa. Esa actitud indiferente estaba sacando de quicio a la menor, más cuando la rubia decidió que era mejor terminar ignorándola, nuevamente, y regresar a los documentos que tenía frente a ella.

-Genial, Elsa, que maduro de tu parte-

Elsa solo se encogió de hombros mientras cogía un papel entre sus delgados dedos. Eso mando al traste todos los intentos de la pelirroja por mantener un autocontrol estable, sin nada que perder, camino lo último del recorrido hacia su hermana.

-Si así quieres jugar, juguemos- pensó la pelirroja en sus adentros

Un ruido seco, seguido por el sonoro compás de dos corazones martilleando violentamente, hizo que ambas instalaran sus vistas en las presencias frente a ellas.

-¿Es en serio?- medio gruño la pelirroja -¿Vas a ignorarme hasta que me retire?-

Elsa solo suspiro, al parecer se estaba volviendo una costumbre, mientras su vista se instalaba en los ojos azul-aqua de su hermana. No deseaba responder, menos después de ver el arranque de ira de hace un momento; sin más había caminado hacía ella y le había arrebatado los papeles de un golpe. Compuso su postura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, manteniendo su carácter bajo control.

-Anna, no es nada…-

-¡No mientas, maldición!- interrumpió la menor, Elsa solo la puedo ver boquiabierta, sabía que su hermana había aprendido un léxico bastante amplio con sus continuas visitas al pueblo, pero nunca lo había utilizado de esa manera con ella

-¡Anna!- regaño Elsa, mientras se ponía de pie -¡Contrólate ¿Vale?!

-¡¿Controlarme?!- Sus voz se elevaba sin restricción -¡Diablos Elsa! ¡¿Cómo me pides eso, después de todo lo que me haces?!- su voz comenzó a sonar rasposa y hundida -¡Primero dices que las puertas nunca se volverán a cerrar y que de igual manera tú y yo no tendríamos secretos!- Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla -¡¿Y qué es lo primero que haces?!- sus labios comenzaban a temblar, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la constante toma de presión a los que habían sido sometidos y su respiración comenzaba a ser cortante -¡Te encierras en tu despacho todo el maldito día o comienzas a llorar sin ningún sentido aparente y en vez de confiar en mí, me alejas y dejas fuera de tu vida, como si eso fuera a dejarme más tranquila!- lo intentaba, en serio que sí, pero sus lágrimas luchaban contra su propia fuerza para salir y dejar fluir esa mesclas de sentimientos que sentía en ese instante -¡Y todavía me dices que me controle!-

Elsa sentía como su corazón se oprimía en su pecho, y su cuerpo se queda estático ante las palabras de su hermana; que podría decir ante una verdad innegable, que podía responder ante el tajo de dolor que desprendía su raíz de falsa fortaleza que sostenía su máscara.

-Anna yo…-

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, no sabía que argumentar en su defensa, que podía decir que cambiara el estado de la chica que la miraba con ojos de súplica mientras lágrimas luchaban por derramarse en ese instante ¿Qué podía decir que no fuera la verdad o las explicaciones que le pedía? Noto el brazo de Anna elevarse y limpiar las lágrimas que habían surcado sus ojos. Esos ojos que ahora mostraban una tristeza inminente que la mandaban al peor de los infiernos mientras la encerraban en un capullo de culpabilidad, del cual la única posibilidad de salir era perdiendo lo que más amaba en el mundo, que era a quien lastimaba en ese instante.

-Olvídalo Elsa- comento la pelirroja en un tono apagado y sin fuerza –Lo siento, es tú vida y yo no tengo porque interferir en ella, cuando confíes en mí y puedas contarme que te molesta o al menos algo sobre ti, estaré gustosa en escucharlo-

Esas frases golpearon en lo más profundo a Elsa, más cuando vio como Anna se retiraba cabizbaja de la habitación. Su atención se posó en su cuerpo que detenía frente a la puerta.

-Pediré que sirvan el almuerzo, me encantaría que pudieras acompañarme, si no retrasa tu trabajo, digo-

Y sin decir más se retiró de la habitación, Elsa se quedó helada, tratando de similar lo que pasaba en ese instante. Su mente solo vagaba de un lado a otro, acomodando los trozos de conversación que tuvo con Anna, su estúpido recordatorio sobre la monstruosidad que era y la forma tan idiota de lastimar a su hermana cuando aún la quería proteger. Si eso seguía así tendría que contarle la verdad aunque eso se liara a perderla de por vida. Un suspiró pesado emano de su garganta mientras su cuerpo cedía a su propio peso y la tumbaba nuevamente a su silla. Tenía que pensar en una manera de sobrellevar las cosas sin herir tanto a aquella chica, que lo único que había hecho era preocuparse por ella.

-º-

Las paredes crujían ante el viento que las rosaba con aquel toque gélido e insignificante, sus pensamientos sonaban como altavoces entre ese silencio sepulcral que moraba en la habitación. Habían sido ya una hora desde que se había visto con la pelirroja en el almuerzo; en donde solo se habían dirigido la mirada para reprocharse sus propios actos y cruzado palabra en un ¨he terminado¨ y un ¨me retiro¨. No sabía si reír o llorar. Sus manos se encontraban fijas en el papel que su hermana le había arrebatado hace una hora y fracción, no lo entendía pero a la vez, una sonrisa irónica se plasmó en su rostro, mientras que su mente volvía a procesar las imágenes de una pelirroja enojada, frustrada y hasta triste, salir del despacho. Sus manos soltaron aquel papel y cogió otro de los tanto sobre su escritorio. Intento concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo, pero le era imposible; era ya la quinta vez que lo intentaba pero siempre era el mismo resultado. La menor era la única que ocupaba sus pensamientos y emociones en ese instante.

Se puso de pie y camino hacía la ventana al lado de su escritorio contemplando el paisaje. Era temprano, así que todo estaba relativamente tranquilo y solo lograba ver siluetas de gente que entraba y salía de la pista de hielo que había creado unos meses atrás, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al recordar como su hermana caía a cada instante cuando intentaba seguirle el paso al patinar. Rió quedamente y se volvió hacia su escritorio.

-Debo hacer algo…-

Observo con detenimiento los papeles que ocupaban el espacio en su escritorio. Tenía trabajo adelantado, y los documentos de ese día solo se trataban, en su mayoría, de informes detallados sobre los importes de los reinos lejanos y propuestas de algunos reyes sobre aliar exportaciones e importaciones para darse un nombre más prestigioso y temerario; ¿Quién no teme a una reina con poderes monstruosos? Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente y volvió a enfocarse en lo que realmente necesitaba hacer en ese instante.

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció nuevamente y se puso rápidamente de pie. No podía perder ni un segundo más. Salió, casi corriendo de su despacho, interceptando al primer sirviente que vio.

-¿Reina, ocurre algo?- dijo después de una reverencia, extrañándose con la actitud de Elsa

Esta lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Anna?- pronunció con rapidez, casi rió al notar ese rasgo de la pelirroja en ella

-C-claro, hace unos minutos entro a su habitación ¿algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar?- Elsa negó y despidió con rapidez al hombre, que se retiró rápidamente para volver a sus actividades correspondientes.

Con paso firme y mirada decidida comenzó su recorrido hasta los aposentos de su querida hermana.

-¿Espero qué se estén dando un buen festín de risas con esta broma mal gastada, mis queridos Dioses?- pronunció en un susurró apenas audible

-º-

Los pasos resonaban en aquella habitación y su mirada recorría aquel castillo que innumerable veces había ignorado en la comodidad de su habitación. Mientras recorría aquel pasillo, con rumbo a la habitación de la pelirroja, no podía evitar recordar las palabras de la menor cada cuando, cuando ella estaba encerrada en su propia soledad y se negaba a compartir su vida por el miedo.

Flashback-

-Hey Elsa, ¿sabes? Mamá ha dicho que puedo jugar en las caballerizas, aunque me hizo prometer que no aceleraría a lo bruto (risilla)-

-(…)-

-Sé que no responderás, pero igual me alegra el poder hablar contigo, aunque tampoco sé si me escuchas, no es que diga que estas sorda o algo así, bueno la verdad es que lo sé por los recuerdos que tengo contigo. Me sigo preguntando qué fue lo que hice para que te tuvieras que encerrar en tu cuarto, si lo supiera podría tratar de remediarlo.-

-(…)-

-¡Como sea, olvida eso! Yo, yo solo venía porque quería ver si querías jugar conmigo, ya sabes salir y hacerles bromas a los empleados. Aunque sabes, Elsa, Gerda siempre me está regañando y diciendo que no puedo estar corriendo por los pasillos con los zapatos sucios y robando chocolate de la cocina (risilla). Elsa, me encanta el chocolate, es mi comida, cena, almuerzo, postre y dulce preferido. ¡Yo amo el chocolate! ¿Elsa, a ti te gusta el chocolate?

-(…)-

-Bueno, un día sabré si compartimos el mismo gusto, pero vas a ver que sí, yo lo sé porque aún recuerdo como te volvías mi cómplice para ir a robar dulces de la mesa de bocadillos-

-(…)-

-(suspiró) Algún día jugaremos como antes y comeremos chocolate a montones (risilla). Algún día te sacare de esa habitación Elsa y jugaras todo el día conmigo, es una promesa ¿vale?-

-(…)-

-Bueno tengo que irme, mamá va preocuparse si no bajo a comer, aunque ya debe saber que estoy aquí (risilla). Te quiero Elsa, vengo más tarde-

Flashback end-

Elsa recordaba cómo se acojonaba en su habitación mientras la escuchaba recitar esas palabras de la boca de su hermana. Como dolía el saber que ella se culpaba de que no podían pasar tiempo juntas, de que ella no saliera de su habitación, de que su relación de hermanas se quebrara hasta el punto de saber que sus sentimientos de fraternidad se habían esfumado, cual partícula de polvo, y habían sido remplazados por el pecador y enfermizo deseo carnal, desquebrajando su sentir y llevándola a amar a su hermana en más de una manera.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a su destino; la habitación de Anna.

Levantó el brazo ligeramente, dirigiendo su mano a la puerta tallada, y dio tres golpes. Después poso su mano en el picaporte y lo giro.

-¿Anna?-

Se que quedaron dudas con lo del sueño de Elsa, prometo que en el siguiente capítulo se explica todo... Emm... Y agradesco los follow y favorites y a Yara Sosa por sus review n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, en serio deseaba poder subir este capítulo hace días, pero por unas y otras cosas apenas y tiempo tuve para mi xD (A nadie le importan tus excusas ya dejalos leer)**

**Como sea, aqui les dejo mis rarezas, no sin antes decir, frozen no me pertenece, si me perteneciera no estaría dandoles excusas y tendría tiempo de subir los capítulos por semana n.n**

**Planes peligrosos; diversión, juegos y ¿un culmine feliz?**

Siempre había sido descuidada, torpe y bastante predecible, pero algo o la distinguía, y ese algo era nada más y nada menos, lo fácil que le resultaba ser sorprendida por Elsa.

Su pulso se aceleraba conforme pasaban los segundos y las imágenes de su anterior visita pasaban por sus ojos. Por Dios, esperaba de todo; una pelea y discusión de porque insistía en meterse en su vida, una disculpa de la rubia por su actitud y una explicación, a medias pero explicación. Pero nunca se esperó lo que había pasado, minutos antes, en su habitación, nada la había preparado para las palabras de la rubia en ese instante. Elsa, su Elsa, le había pedido hacer las paces con una salida al pueblo.

-Todavía no me la puedo creer- susurró la pelirroja a sus adentros, mientras tumbaba su cuerpo a su cómodo colchón

Su mirada viajo por el techo de su habitación, viendo hasta el más intimó detalle de aquellas estructura; notando grietas, hendiduras, bordos y cualquier otra anormalidad que se pudiese notar, claro solo si la mirabas detenidamente.

Una sonrisa boba adornaba sus facciones, seguía asomándose con calidez desde que la rubia se retiró. Nunca se la hubiera imaginado, tal vez que viniese a disculparse, pero no que entrase por esa puerta y, aparte de pedir disculpas por su comportamiento, la invitase a recorrer con ella al pueblo. Seguía repitiéndose esa información, como si eso ayudase a su mente, nublada de euforia e impaciencia, a sobrellevar su sorpresa y a ayudarla a discernir con más rapidez lo que era su realidad en ese instante. Y una que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar ni de la cual despertar, por si acaso era un sueño del cual su mente era participe, amenazando con despertar en cualquier minuto.

Sacudió con violencia su cabeza mientras esfumaba esos negativos pensamientos de su mente; era su momento de gozo y regocijo y no dejaría que sus negativos pensamientos le hicieran sentir miserable, menos a unos momentos de que su hermana había remarcado su importancia por sobre sus deberes. Nuevamente una radiante sonrisa adorno su rostro y levanto sus pómulos con risueña sensación.

-Prácticamente dijo que soy más importante que su trabajo, o al menos que una tonta pelea…- giro sobre si en la cama, hundiendo su cabeza en la suave tela que adornaba su hermosa cripta del sueño, donde moraban sus sueños más placenteros y felices; en los que siempre una rubia platina era la protagonista.

Sin darse el lujo de decirse o pensar en algo más, decidió levantarse y comenzar a cambiar su ropaje. Elsa le había dicho que vendría por ella en 15 minutos, ya que necesitaba avisar que saldría, cosas de rutina había mencionado con una suave sonrisa que dejo sin aliento a la pelirroja.

Camino hasta su armario y comenzó a buscar algo su agrado. Después de varios vistazos rápidos, opto por un vestido verde, con tela flexible y un ligero escote, algo sencillo, que le dejara deambular libremente pero que no le cansara, pero también tenía que ser sofisticado, para resaltar un poco de elegancia y la belleza que portaba por naturaleza; aunque solo una persona aparecía en su mente cuando la palabra ´´belleza´´ asomaba en sus pensamientos y labios. Cogió un par de zapatillas que combinasen con su vestido, pero no dejasen de lado la comodidad, y se las puso con rapidez. Al final solo arreglo su peinado, que estaba constituido por sus dos trenzas habituales, y se puso de pie.

Se puso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba al lado de su armario y comenzó a escanearse con la mirada. Un sonoro suspiró escapo de sus dulces labios, mientras que una sonrisa avergonzaba se formaba en sus labios. ¿A quién deseaba engañar? Solo deseaba usar vestimenta de ese tipo para poder lucirlo con su hermana y sacar , al menos, un ´´Te ves hermosa esta noche´´ o ´´Eres la princesa de mis sueños ¡Se mí novia por favor!´´. Una risilla escapó de sus labios, mientras trataba de esconderla con el dorso de la mano, sonrió ante el gesto, claramente aprendido de Elsa. Volvió a mirar su cuerpo reflejado, sonrió satisfecha ante su imagen.

-Por Dios, Anna, te vez como si fueras a salir en una cita con tu hermana…- un gruñido salió involuntariamente de su interior, transportándose por su garganta y subiendo hasta ser expulsado por su boca

Rió quedamente, recordando que días atrás Elsa le había dicho algo referente a eso.

-¿Apuesto qué te dicen a diario que pareces un Yeti o un animal con hambre cuando haces eso sonidos?- comentó una voz con un tono bromista

Anna se sobresaltó por la repentina voz que inundó sus oídos, girándose sobre sí, con la mano en el pecho, donde su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza, hasta llegar a resonar a su sien. Sonrío cándidamente al visualizar a su reina frente a ella, y, con molestia fingida, cruzo sus brazos y endulzo su mirada.

-¿Sabes Elsa? Un día me harás asesinarte por darme esos sustos- dijo con un tono burlesco

Elsa simplemente la miro con una ceja levantada, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Ya me imaginó las notas del vocero y las columnas de noticias que lanzara eso- Elsa levanto las manos y en pose dramática continuo -´´Reina de las nieves es asesinada por un Yeti, solo por entrar a su cuarto, mientras ignoraba sus deberes para sacarla a pasear´´- terminó con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro

Anna la miro divertida, mientras acortaba la distancia entra ambas y se posaba frente a Elsa. Con su codo, y sus brazos aún cruzados, le dio un pequeño empujón, sin cortar en ningún momento su línea de visión con esos ojos que destellaban ternura.

-Eso me hace ver como un animalito que confunde a su amo con un desconocido-

-No seas tan cruel contigo mima Anna, te aseguro que a mí siempre me has parecido un animalito curioso- dijo con humor, sacando un pequeño bufido de su hermana –además…- comenzó a pronunciar en un susurró, como si fuese un secreto que solo ellas pudiesen escuchar –...me agrada la idea de ser tu ama, digo, tener a una efusiva pelirroja a todas mis órdenes y demandas suena bastante atractivo- termino saboreando las palabras mediante un tono sugerente

La pelirroja no cabía con el sonrojo que adornaba sus facciones. En ese momento Elsa comenzó a reír sin control y Anna comprendió lo dicho anteriormente, sonrojándose hasta el punto de confundirse con su melena rojiza; había caído en la broma de la rubia y lo peor de todo es que le encantaba la idea de tenerla de ama.

-¡Elsaaa…!-

-º-

El cielo brillaba en su esplendor, entonando su angelical melodía por sobre las colinas que rodeaban Arendelle, donde se veía a la princesa y reina salir del castillo. Ambas parecían estar jugando a un ''tira y jala'' mientras se apresuraban a las caballerizas. Anna no dejaba de jalar el brazo de su hermana pronunciando ´´Apura Elsa, el cielo está despierto y quiero aprovecharlo hasta su culmine´´ y Elsa solo se dejaba llevar, respondiendo siempre con un suspiró y un ´´lo sé, pero aún queda bastante tiempo para que corramos´´. Apenas llegaron y Anna, en un acto de entusiasmo, subió rápidamente al caballo y comenzó a andar.

-¡Vamos Elsa, te ganare si no te apresuras!- pronunció en un tono desafiante

Elsa sonrió, aceptando el reto, y subió a su caballo, agradeció a los cuidadores y partió con gran velocidad, alcanzando rápidamente a Anna, quien no se quedó atrás y también aumento la velocidad.

-¡¿Qué no dijiste que me ibas a vencer Anna?!- reto Elsa con una sonrisa

-¡Hare que te tragues tus palabras, mi reina!- dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro

Ambas galopaban a toda velocidad, Elsa siempre delante de Anna, la gente que las veía pasar saludaba y sonreían ante la imagen de sus adoradas gobernantes jugando. Llegaron a la entrada del pueblo en cuestión de minutos, Elsa bajo de su caballo y comenzó acariciarle la cabeza, mientras la pelirroja bajaba de un salto del suyo, ambas entregaron las riendas a unos cuidadores del pueblo que se retiraron tras una reverencia.

-¿No dijiste que me ibas a ganar, Anna?- Pregunto Elsa con una notable sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

-Fue solo suerte- bufó cruzando los brazos

Ambas comenzaron a reír. Después de unos segundos, ambas guardaron silencio, sus vistas se fijaron en el pueblo, desde esa distancia podían contemplar con detenimiento las estructuras que componían y resguardaban a los habitantes de su hogar. Una briza fresca golpeo sus rostros, la calma se podía saborear y el silencio opacado por las sonrisas de los niños no se dejaba esperar. Elsa recorrió la vista, captando todo lo que su capacidad visual le permitía observar, deleitándose y llenando de una emoción indescriptible al ver todo lo que se le había negado con anterioridad. Las personas hablando, los niños jugando, algunos comprando en los puestos, todo era tan hermoso ante las vistas de las regentes de Arendelle que solo podían sonreír. Todo desmontado en una sinfónica melodía que no hacia justicia ni se percataba del romanticismo que provocaba en el ambiente de ciertas dos chicas que se miraban con rubor y sonrisas clandestinas. Ambas buscando algo, ambas sintiendo algo, pero, a la vez, ambas temiendo al rechazó y abandonó; si comprendieran la broma absurda en las que las tenían los dioses que adoraban a diario.

-¿Entonces mi reina…- dijo Anna, llamando la atención de Elsa -…pasaremos al pueblo o se quedara todo el día contemplándolo?-

Elsa sonrío de lado y le extendió su brazo a Anna, esta devolvió la sonrisa y tomo el brazo de su hermana.

-No me molestaría quedarme a admirar el paisaje, pero cierta pelirroja no me dejaría-

Anna río ante el comentario de su hermana.

-¿Quién es esa pelirroja que comete la imprudencia de molestar a la reina?-

-Tal vez algún día te la presente- respondió Elsa, siguiéndole el juego

Ambas caminaron por las calles, en veces deteniéndose a comprar, otras admirando cosas varias y otras para corresponder un saludo o una plática con algún conocido/desconocido. Llegaron al puerto y visualizaron las gaviotas volar, unos barcos que estaban a punto de zarpar y un par de niños pateando un balón, todo era tan pacifico.

-¿Sabes Elsa?- comento la pelirroja, rompiendo el silencio –No sé si sea el momento indicado ni nada de eso, pero, desde niña, siempre anhele con días así, donde tuviera a mi hermana a mi lado, jugando, pasándola bien y hasta platicando- Elsa dirigió su mirada a Anna –Siempre que iba y te visitaba a tu cuarto, tenía la esperanza de que me respondieras algo como ´´ ¡Anna, déjame sola!´´, pero solo recibía tú silencio- la rubia la miro curiosa- Sé que suena raro que esperará un regaño de tu parte, pero era eso o imaginar que mi hermana era una puerta, aunque eso sería ilógico- Elsa río ante ese comentario- pero en fin, me alegra que estemos por fin de este modo-

Anna finalizó con una sonrisa al viento, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la cálida brisa que revoloteaba sus cabellos andantes de gozo. Elsa solo pudo observarla con una sonrisa y dirigir su vista al horizonte, viendo ese cielo iluminado.

-A mí también me alegra poder estar contigo de este modo- levanto su mano, sintiendo el viento viaja por sus dedos- Me alegra poder sentir el viento, y no solo la brisa que entra por una ventana, el poder hablar con la gente y no solo encerrarme en una solitaria habitación que amenazaba con ser mi tumba en cualquier minuto…- giro su cuerpo y abrazo a Anna, esta le correspondió el cálido afecto- …el poder estar contigo, era algo de lo que más anhelaba. Hablarte todos los días, reñirte cada vez que te metes en problemas, jugar contigo o pasear como ahora, carcajearme por tus locuras, ruborizarme ante tus halagos. Todo lo que no pude hacer en un principio por miedo-

Las palabras salían como susurros, que se impregnaban en su corazón y la hacían sentir ligera, como si años de cargas fueran levantadas de sus hombros. Anna solo asentía y afianzaba su abrazo, derramando ligeras lágrimas, quería escucharla más, saber todo lo que sentía, descubrir que es eso que tanto aprisiona y le ocultaba; pero las palabras cesaron. Se quedaron en ese abrazo silencioso por varios minutos, esperando que la otra dijese algo, pero ni una palabra más salieron sus labios en ese instante.

Se separaron con lentitud, quedando frente a frente, con sus miradas fijas en los cristalinos ojos de la otra. Elsa tomo el rostro de Anna entre sus manos y limpió las rebeldes lágrimas que se aventuraron por el rostro de su pelirroja, mientras le plasmaba un beso en la frente. Anna solo atino a cerrar los ojos y poner sus manos sobre las de Elsa, sintiendo la calidez, irónica, que le trasmitía su hermana.

Porque solo eso era; su hermana.

Una ráfaga de viento cruzó e interrumpió aquel momento, que en extraños términos, era meramente ´´fraternal´´. Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sonrieron mutuamente. Con movimientos suaves, y forzados, se separaron una de la otra. Elsa se giró y volvió su vista al pueblo. Este estaba lleno de movimiento y ruido; se estaba organizando algo.

-Se está celebrando la venida de Otoño- dijo Anna tomando el brazo de Elsa, entrelazando con el suyo

-Aún me queda mucho que aprender sobre el pueblo- pronunció con una sonrisa

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay posibilidades de más paseos?- cuestiono con emoción detonando en su voz

-Probablemente, mientras una pequeña pelirroja me haga el honor de acompañarme- respondió, mientras un ligero rubor adornaba su rostro

-Eso suena bastante interesante, déjeme consultar mi agenda y le pasó cita- dijo con burla en su voz

-No es una pregunta, es una orden- dijo con el mismo tono que Anna

-Vale, Elsa, te tomas tu posición de reina muy apecho, como para obligarme a salir contigo- dijo con pánico fingido

-¿Qué es algo de poder, si no puedo abusar un poco de él?- respondió con una sonrisa asomándosele en el rostro

Ambas comenzaron a reír mientras continuaban su andar por el pueblo.

-º-

Habían llegado a donde la música y festejos se llevaban a cabo. Una brillante mirada, cargada de felicidad y emoción, dejo cubrir la cara de las monarcas, que con paso firme anduvieron hasta el ambiente eufórico y celebre que se desfrutaba.

Lo primero que notaron fueron los múltiples puestos de comidas, juegos y más, que rápidamente incitaron a Anna a abalanzarse a jugar, jalando, por inercia, a su hermana, ya que aún la sostenía por el brazo. Llegaron a un tiro al blanco, donde Anna se encontraba admirando un gran peluche de un búho blanco de ojos azules, con un copo de nieve impregnado en el pecho.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Elsa, sacándola de su ensoñación

Anna solo asintió, y fue cuando Elsa se separó de ella y camino hacía el vendedor. No dijo nada, solo dejo un par de monedas sobre la vitrina y una escopeta le fue entregada por el hombre.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?- preguntó con cortesía

El hombre asintió y solo dijo ´´dele al centro a cualquiera de los círculos, si le da al del fondo puede elegir su premio´´. Elsa asintió y preparo el arma, apunto al centro del círculo del fondo y disparó.

-Wow…-

Fue lo único que se escuchó cuando Elsa dio un tiro perfecto al centro en las tres ocasiones que el arma le permitió disparar, el hombre solo la miro sorprendida. La rubia solo sonrió y pidió la lechuza, esta fue entregada a Anna. Está solo la miraba sonriente y fascinada, su nueva adquisición. Esto solo se le hacía increíblemente tierno a Elsa, que solo la miraba con calidez.

-Entonces princesa ¿A dónde desea ir ahora?- pronunció la rubia junto a una reverencia

Anna contuvo una risa que se le quería escapar ante la acción de su hermana, jugar con sus títulos es lo que hacían mejor.

-Tiene muy buena puntería, mi reina-

Una voz masculina, proveniente de espaldas a Elsa, hizo que ambas dirigiesen su mirada hacía el perteneciente de aquellas palabras. Una mirada llena de emoción y otra de frialdad fue las que recibió aquel hombre que sonreía con algo de nerviosismo, y que posaba su mano en el aire en señal de saludo.

-¡Kristoff!- grito Anna mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio, que la recibió más que alegre -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con entusiasmo

-¿Eso no es lo que debería preguntar yo?- dijo el rubio con tono burlón, eso solo provocó un bufido de parte de Anna

Elsa sentía como su corazón se comprimía en su pecho y la asfixiaba. Se sentía mal ver tan feliz a Anna cerca de aquel chico, pero a la vez aliviada de saber que el infierno solo la buscaba a ella y no cargaría con la persona que más amaba.

-Bueno, Elsa decidió que era un lindo día para salir y me busco para salir en la mañana, yo solo me sorprendí y asentí y mirarnos aquí- pronunció con rapidez, a la vez que se separaba del chico y volvía a tomar el brazo de su hermana

-Espera ¿qué acabas de decir?- decía el chico, mientras se rascaba la nuca con notable confusión

-Dijo que la invite a salir del castillo, ya que mi trabajo estaba adelantado y no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella- respondió Elsa con total calma, mientras sentía el alivio crecer en su interior al sentir a su hermana contra su brazo

-Ah, gracias por traducirme Elsa- decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa, pero solo recibió una mirada fría de la mayor, este solo ignoro el hecho y volteo su mirada a la pelirroja- ¿Por qué tú no me puedes responder así Anna? Deberías aprender algo de tu hermana-

Anna solo cruzo sus brazos y le enseño la lengua, en un gesto demasiado infantil y a la vez tierno de esta. Elsa suprimió una pequeña risa que deseaba escapar de sus labios y que solo fue remplazada por una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Qué les parece si continuamos viendo las variedades del pueblo?- pronunció la rubia platino, mientras señalaba con su mirada los demás puestos que reclamaban su atención

-¡Oh, claro! Pero yo, em…- decía Kristoff, mientras rascaba su nuca nervioso

-¿Tú…?- lo invitó a seguir la monarca

-…yo, bueno, no las molesto en su salida familiar- terminó bajando los brazos con resignación y un suspiró escapando de sus labios

Elsa se petrificó en ese instante y lo miraba sorprendida, quería dejar escapar algo como ´´si, estas interrumpiéndola, pero le gustas a Anna así que no puedo hacer mucho para que te vayas´´, pero sabía que sería algo egoísta hacerlo. ¿Pero no era igual de egoísta lastimarse solo por verla sonreír o tenerla a su lado más tiempo, antes de que lo inevitable sucediese y la perdiera para siempre?

No se respondió, solo suspiró y miro los ojos del chico frente a ella, eran cálidos y sonrientes, a la vez que estos demostraban confianza y amabilidad. No tenía nada en contra, simplemente le daban celos que el pudiera ser tan cercano a su hermana y ella tuviese que tragárselo todo por no querer lastimarla.

-Claro que no, tú eres más que bienvenido a pasar lo que queda del día con nosotras- respondió con resignación, la rubia, mientras le tendía su mano al grandulón

Los ojos de Kristoff se iluminaron y no dudo en tomar la mano de la monarca y apretarla con entusiasmo.

-No sabe lo feliz que me hace mi reina- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-No seas tan formal Kristoff, llámame solo Elsa, al fin y al cabo aún te debo las gracias y un gran reconocimiento por haber salvado a mi hermana-

Esas palabras llenaron de dicha al joven que la miraba con aire ensoñador, a la vez que Anna los miraba con una sonrisa, que al parecer era contagiosa, ya que ambos jóvenes al verla también sonrieron. Este día pintaba para ser recordado como unos de los mejores.

-Bueno rei…Elsa- corrigió el chico con rapidez, mientras erguía su cuerpo a una compostura firme -¿Qué le parece si la reto a Anna y usted a un duelo en puntería para ver quién de los tres es el mejor?- pregunto con aire confiado mientras señalaba un puesto de dardos

-¿Crees poder ganarle a Elsa o a mí Kristoff?- dijo Anna con aire de superioridad

-Contigo no lo dudo, pero de quien si me debería preocupar es de Elsa- dijo con burla el chico, arrebatándole una sonrisa a la rubia

-Eso espero Kristoff, ya que tengo bastante experiencia con lo que es el tiro al blanco- finalizó Elsa mientras comenzaba a caminar con Anna y Kristoff al lado de estás

La rubia platino comenzaba a relajarse y pensar que este día no pintaba más que para ser mejor, que sus celos y preocupaciones podían esperar otro día, pero que en estos momentos solo se concentraría en poder ganar dichos juegos y divertirse; algo que en sus día de antaño siempre habían significado estar dentro de una habitación con un libro en manos, ignorando a la pecosa que se encontraba a su lado. Separó con rapidez esos pensamientos de su mente, cuando la menor comenzó a apretarse más a su cuerpo.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor Kristoff ¿Dónde está Sven? Siempre vienen juntos- dijo con un aire de curiosidad, a la vez que observaba al chico

-Lo que pasa es que los Trolls me pidieron que dejara a Sven porque lo necesitarían para trasladar algunas cosas y él era muy útil para hacerlas con velocidad. Al final no me dejaron ayudar y vine al pueblo para ver si me podría distraer un rato- dijo suspirando –pero ahora que lo pienso, se siente raro estar sin Sven- término con una sonrisa mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la menor

Anna solo asintió. Llegaron al puesto de dardos y pagaron por los intentos correspondientes. Kristoff fue el primero en lanzar, quedando exactamente en 80, 87 y 94 en los tres intentos que se le daban.

-Espero y puedas mejorar eso Anna- le dijo a la pelirroja posando sus manos en sus costados y parándose orgulloso-

Anna no cabía de asombro, en realidad había sido un gran tiro. Pero no se iba a dejar intimidar, avanzó tomando los dardos que se habían retirado del tablero. Los lanzo, pero desgraciadamente estos terminaron en 15, 53 y el último fuera del tablero. Kristoff no aguantó una carcajada al ver el puchero de Anna.

-¡Cierra la boca Kristosforo!- respondió cruzando los brazos -Elsa te va a patear el trasero- afirmó mientras le apretaba la mano y miraba a los ojos

La mencionada solo asintió ante la súplica de la menor y cogió sus dardos, aún perdida en las sensaciones que esos ojos le provocaban. Apunto y con delicadeza y elegancia los lanzó.

95…

98…

100…

Los dardos de Elsa habían dado en la zona más pequeña de aquel tablero, cuando miro sus resultados asintió conforme y se giró para ver s su hermana. Está solo reía ante la mirada atónita del rubio que no se creía esos resultados.

-¿En qué se basa tú experiencia de tiro al blanco Elsa?- preguntó Kristoff, apenas saliendo de su asombro –digo, tal vez y pueda utilizarla como referencia para ponerme a practicar-

-Nada del otro mundo…-

-Eres la reina de las nieves, todo en ti es de otro mundo- le interrumpió Anna, Elsa solo le sonrió con calidez y continuó

-…solo es lanzarle a diario bolas de nieve a Anna en la cabeza- continuó mientras revolvía el cabello de la menor

Después de decir esto, no pudo evitar soltar una risita y el rubio a carcajear, al ver la cara de indignación y rubor de la menor al escuchar del arduo entrenamiento por la cual era sometida su monarca para realizar tales tiros.

-¡Elsa!-

-º-

Pasaron las horas y las festividades aún continuaban, dando a entender que no cesarían sus energías hasta más entrada la noche. Anna y Elsa comenzaron a andar por el pueblo, mientras observaban el manto nocturno acogerlas y acompañarlas en su caminata de regreso. Kristoff se había ido hace un par de horas, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, ambas aprovecharon para dar una última jornada de juegos, en los cuales Elsa había arrasado con todos dejando en vergüenza a más de uno que pensó en salir con una victoria fácil, y comer algo. Sus pasos iban tranquilos y apenas audibles en las calles casi desiertas en ese momento, ya que se habían alejado lo suficiente del tumulto de gente.

El silencio reclamaba presencia alrededor de ellas, cubriéndolas y haciendo más intimó el momento que compartían en ese instante. Anna pego su cabeza al hombro de la mayor, está última solo cruzo su brazo por la cintura de su acompañante y la atrajo más hacia sí, ladeando un poco la cabeza para darle mejor espacio entra su hombro y le fuese más cómodo caminar.

-Gracias…-

La menor de ambas fue la que rompió aquel silencio que las embargaba. Elsa solo negó con la cabeza y dejo que una sonrisa se posara en su rostro.

-Gracias a ti-

No dijeron nada más, no era necesario, solo se dedicaron a caminar en silencio a las caballerizas para ir por sus corceles y llegar al castillo a descansar.

Pero la felicidad siempre ha sido efímera e inconsistente, siempre se ha dejado ver como si fuese un juego de azar donde la mayoría de las probabilidades son en tu contra, donde tú solo juegas un papel de intermediario y que las veces que disfrutes de ella solo será para ver si puedes soportar lo que está a punto de venir. Y en ese momento Elsa lo averiguo.

-¡Elsa!-

-De la nada salió, simplemente apareció y la dejo sin opciones…-

Un hombre había aparecido y había tomado el brazo de Anna, halándola hacia él, aprisionándola con un brazo y comenzando a pasar su otra mano por el abdomen de la menor. Elsa no terminaba de asimilar la situación ¿Por qué les sucedía esto y quien era aquel hombre que se había ganado su despreció con solo un acto?

-Así que la reina y la princesa pasan por estas calles tan peligrosas de noche, no sabe que hay muchos peligros mí amada monarca-

El tono que usaba aquel hombre era rondo e irónico, burlándose de Elsa y de su descuido al no ver bien el entorno donde se encontraban y dejarse a merced de personas como el hombre que aprisionaba a su hermana.

-Y finalmente reaccionó…-

Aquel hombre comenzó a mover su fornida mano por el cuerpo de la menor, posándola en uno de sus pechos y comenzando a amasarlo sin pudor. Las manos de Elsa se cerraron en dos puños, apretando hasta dejar sus nudillos en blanco y su mirada fija en el rostro de aquel hombre que seguía con su mirada burlesca sobre la monarca.

-¡Elsa ayuda!- pronunció con lágrimas mientras forcejeaba para salir del agarre de aquel hombre

-Las palabras se las lleva el viento, era necesario actuar para defender lo que amaba-

No lo pudo controlar más, no pudo ver si quiera como lo hizo. Solo fue consiente hasta que aquel manto carmín teñía sus ropajes y sus manos sostenían a una pelirroja que temblaba de la impresión sin alejar su vista de aquella escena.

\- ¿Tú que hubieras hecho en su lugar?-

Elsa había camino hasta quedar frente aquel hombre, arrebato la mano que se posaba sobre los pechos de la menor y la había congelado, produciendo un grito doloro de su atacante. Simplemente lo ignoro y cogió a Anna, atrayéndola hacía ella, dedicándole una mira llena de despreció.

-La ira es un enemigo muy peligroso, pero lo es más la mirada repugnante de aquellos ´´humanos´´-

Pero no le bastaba con solo darles aquel susto, él deseaba ´´sus premios´´. Con una mirada cargada de odio saco una daga que escondía en su ropaje, abalanzándose contra la rubia. Está solo hizo un ademán con sus manos y varias estacas emergidas del suelo atravesaron al hombre. Este solo la miraba con odio y repulsión, mirada que correspondía la monarca. Elsa lo recorrió por última vez mientras con los ojos, asegurándose que su cuerpo era atravesado por varios centímetros de hielo. Su mano se cerró y el hielo se contrajo, desmembrando aquel cuerpo. El hielo perdió su color cristalino y fue remplazado por el carmín, que se esparcía por aquel lugar y dejaba más que visto que algo inevitable había sucedido en ese lugar.

No dijo nada más, solo dio media vuelta, tomando la mano de Anna, y comenzó a correr hasta el castillo, ignorando su cansancio emocional y lo poco que estaba acostumbrada a andar sin su caballo. Anna la seguía aún shockeada por lo que acababa de ver, dejando que su cuerpo fuera guiado por su hermana. Llegaron al castillo en varios minutos y entraron sin mediar palabra. La mirada atenta de quienes notaban su presencia y el ropaje de la reina les dejaba en claro que había algo de qué preocuparse pero que no era posible averiguar en ese instante.

Elsa solo entro a su habitación, ingresando a Anna junto con ella, cerró la puerta y derritió sus ropajes, en cuanto término comenzó a quitar las prendas de su hermana con rapidez. Ingresaron al baño, Elsa abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua se corriera a una temperatura cálida y metió a su hermana a el agua, inmediatamente ingreso y la abrazo, dejando que el agua se llevara los rastros de sangre que aún se mantenían en su cuerpo. Anna solo se giró y acurrucó en el pecho de su hermana, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Elsa tú…-

-Yo, Anna… si-

La menor abrazó con fuerza el torso desnudo de su hermana y comenzó a llorar, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran con desdén.

Ese día había comenzado como algo hermoso, había transcurrido como algo mágico e iba a concluir como algo inolvidable, pero a la vida le encanta jugar y el objeto de sus burlas fue el día perfecto de ellas que se convirtió en la más fiera de las pesadillas. Convirtiendo a una en la victima y a la otra en un verdugo protector.

Lágrimas seguían corriendo y no había indicios de detenerse, pero ella estaría toda la vida para ella y nunca la volvería alejar de su lado. Era una promesa silenciosa, pactada con la sangre de un hombre y sellada con unas lágrimas y un abrazo que se daban como si fuese el último.

Y ojalá solo fuese el dicho y no una realidad que se acercaba sin previo aviso…

**Hora de responder los reviews... **

**Danae Endemyon: Hey, thanks for the comment and for stopping to read the oddities I write xD ... I hope to continue seeing you more often around here.**

**Madh-M: Hola, gracias por tú comentario, espero seguir viendote por aquí y se paciente ya pronto llegara tu anhelado beso, pero por ahora te dejo con las ganas x)... Bueno, no tengo planeado hacer muchos capítulos, solo diez o quince, dependiendo de si se me ocurre agregar algo más o quitar algunas otras, pero por ahora solo tengo pensado esa cantidad. Y no, pienso dejar este fic en el aire, de eso se encarga mi hermana xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unas vacaciones cortas se convierten en algo desastroso y acumulado con trabajos atrasados y destrozar la laptop, por cuarta vez -_-!, supongo que me absorbieron el resto del año ewe... pero... no hare promesas porque ni yo se que pueda pasar... Ahora los dejo leer xD**

**Karma o broma Divina**

¿Sabías que los cuentos no siempre dicen la verdad? Desde pequeños nos enseñan a través de esas pequeñas lecturas un universo completamente rosa, sin mentiras ni falsedades, donde solo hace falta un poco de esfuerzo para conseguir lo que siempre has deseado, siempre con ese final feliz que nos hacía sonreír. Que vil mentira nos inculcan, que mal resumen de un mundo ficticio, que crueldad tan sombría cuando te das cuenta de que todo lo de ''vivieron felices por siempre '' no existe en el mundo real… no de esa manera tan brillante como la describen.

Ojos curiosos viajaban de un lado a otro, devorando a detalle todo lo que su vista les permitía captar, tratando de ganar una explicación muda en ese instante. Sus labios se separaban en un intento de formular palabra coherente para lo que pasaba en ese instante. Sus miradas chocaban unas contra otras, buscando respuestas; ¿pero cómo encontrar respuestas de algo que ni ellos entendían?

El tintineó del metal los hizo volver a su realidad y divagaciones. Murmullos se escuchaban en melodías confusas; algunos en burlas, otros en duda, muchos en negación.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos confusos, no eran los únicos preocupados, no eran los únicos que deseaban respuestas… Cierta pelirroja se encontraba en igual o peor condición ante tal muestra de ''juicio humano''.

Miraba con asco aquel tumulto que se encontraba frente a la cátedra de piedra que usaban como pilar para adoración de sus dioses en días de fiestas o advientos venideros. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en ese instante; tenía que ser fuerte, no, debía serlo, por la rubia que caminaba encadenada con la mirada firme.

Su mirada se fijaba al frente, ignorando magistralmente a los hombres armados que la custodiaban y al metal caliente que recorría sus muñecas y tobillos; resonando en un eco sordo que aturdía sus sentidos. La risa burlona de aquellos de lengua embustera la golpeaban con una cubeta, redundante, de fría y no rectificable realidad.

-Casi llegamos...- su mirada giro hacia el hombre que le hablaba y con ello cayó en la cuenta que solo divagaba en el camino -...su majestad- suprimió una mueca de molestia ante la burla echa a su posición.

Como si tuvieran el derecho a juzgarla...

-º-

Una de las cosas que la caracterizaba era el sueño profundo con el que siempre contaba, ese en el que se necesita que se le hablase más de una vez para poder ''revivir'', pero ese día no le fue posible conciliarlo de esa manera. Suspiró con pesadez y coloco su brazo sobre sus ojos, mirando la penumbra que cubría su vista, sintiéndose pesada e impotente ante aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que le invadía. Cerro sus ojos y retiro sus brazos, sonriendo ante el manto rojizo que eran sus parpados contra la luz de la mañana.

-Soy la peor hermana de todas- susurró con miedo –volverte esto- sintió su voz quebrar en la última sílaba y se obligó a respirar con profundidad para no derramar aquellas lágrimas que luchaban por salir

-No fue tu culpa…-

Abrió los ojos con notable sorpresa encontrándose con la mirada gélida de su hermana. Intento sonreírle y pronunciar un ''Buenos días'' como era su costumbre, pero simplemente no pudo. Su garganta se hizo un nudo y… quiso escapar, como nunca pensó querer hacerlo, se puso de pie, pero tan pronto quiso emprender marcha sintió como halaron de su brazo y perdía el equilibrio. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y nostalgia al sentir como era envuelta por los brazos de Elsa.

-Yo… Elsa, no- susurró sin fuerza, tratando, fallidamente, de escapar de aquel abrazo

-No fue tu culpa, Anna- el movimiento ceso y lo tomo como una afirmación para continuar –yo lo hice porque quise, porque era para protegerte…- deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja, sintiendo como se tensaba y comenzaba a sollozar -…incluso lo volvería a hacer si fuese para que estuvieses a salvo-

No había más que decir, Anna tomo entre sus manos la parte delantera de la ropa de Elsa y lloro, fuerte y sin medida, dejándose caer entre las sensaciones de paz y melancolía que le traían las palabras de su hermana. Los minutos pasaron entre lágrimas de la menor y palabras reconfortantes de la platina. Anna por fin había logrado calmarse, levanto su rostro y cruzo su mirada con la de Elsa, una sonrisa surco ambos labios y un silencioso ''gracias'' se dejó en el aire. Al cabo de unos minutos decidieron que era mejor tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño, ninguna dio queja, teniendo en cuenta que no habían descansado como era debido, por obvias razones.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio neutral. Ese que no crea tensión pero sabes que algo malo sucede. La mirada azul de Elsa no se había despegado del techo, estática en un punto indefinido; debatiendo insistentemente como abordar un tema que ambas deseaban olvidar.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, volvió su vista a aquel techo ''tan interesante''. La mano de obra que había labrado con esfuerzo, para dar un hospedaje digno a los monarcas, debía ser reconocida. Se golpeó mentalmente y sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose idiota al tratar de evadir aquel tema con pensamientos como "la mano de obra del techo". Suspiro con pesadez, sintiendo la melancólica brisa del aire llenar sus pulmones, comenzando a rememorar las memorias recientes.

Imágenes de ella y Anna discutiendo sobre la falta de comunicación, algo normal si le preguntasen, la forma poco convincente de excusarse y el tenerla en su despacho toda la mañana. Negó con una sonrisa al recordar el rostro iluminado de la menor cuando le pidió arreglar las cosas con un paseo, su improvisada "competencia" a todo galope hacia el pueblo. Su visita al muelle… Cerró los ojos y recordó con detalle ese momento; sus manos recorriendo la cintura de Anna, las manos de ella rodeando sus hombros y entrelazándose tras su nuca, la sensación cálida de su pecho al subir y bajar en constante armonía, su fragancia natural –una extraña mezcla entre hierbabuena y chocolate-. Una sonrisa boba se instaló en su rostro, una que la delataba por completo pero no deseaba borrar; si el infierno vendría a reclamar su alma en cualquier momento era mejor que la encontrasen con una sonrisa. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso cuando sintió la mano de Anna recorrer su abdomen e instalarse cerca de su cintura. Su sonrisa se volvió una de ternura al verla en esa posición, tan dulce e indefensa. Desvió su mirada mientras un sonrojo comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas, exhaló, en un intento de disipar sus pensamientos, y volviendo a trasladarse a las memorias del día pasado. La feria, el encuentro con el chico reno, los juegos en los que siempre arrasaba, su caminata de regreso y... Aquel incidente.

Su cuerpo se tensó y una ola de emociones comenzó a invadirla, desde el temor más fiero y desarmable hasta la más mísera de las excitaciones. Levantó su brazo y colocó su mano frente a sus ojos. Hizo ademanes y produjo una pequeña brisa helada, sonriendo cuando la menor se acercó más a su cuerpo buscando algo de calor. Rió por lo bajo y volvió a hacer otro ademán, esta vez creando una estaca desde su palma, una pequeña pero puntiaguda arma. Cerró su palma con fuerza y dejo que el hielo la hiriera. Una mueca de molestia se instaló en sus sentidos, imágenes de aquel hombre invadieron su mente, mareándola y provocando punzadas de dolor en su cabeza. Un hilo carmesí comenzó a descender desde donde su mano ejercía presión hasta su muñeca.

-¡¿Elsa?!-

Sus ojos tomaron una mirada curiosa al ver su mano cubierta por las de la pelirroja, una sensación cálida la invadió, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por la de pánico en cuanto realmente captó lo que sucedía. Giro su rostro y vio a su hermana con los ojos vidriosos sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza, pidiéndole con su suave voz que se detuviera.

-Anna...- su voz salió en un suave susurró

Quito la presión en su mano y la abrió, su sangre corrió con velocidad por su brazo, congelándose al instante de tocar su hombro.

Levantó con lentitud su cuerpo, y se puso frente a frente con la pequeña pelirroja que no dejaba de sollozar. Lágrimas escurrían de su rostro, estaba asustada y sorprendida. Se sentía impotente, incapaz de poder decir algo coherente con lo que acababa de ver; su hermana se había herido intencionalmente, su sangre manchaba su brazo y ella solo podía sostenerla, esperando y eso la hiciese razonar sobre lo que hacía. Sus divagaciones cesaron cuando un brazo rodeo su cuerpo y sus manos cambiaron de posiciones, siendo ahora la de la rubia quien la sostenía.

-Discúlpame...- comentó Elsa -...no quise preocuparte-

Negó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mayor, aspirando con paciencia el aroma natural de su reina.

-¿No, qué?- preguntó en tono dulce mientras deslizaba su mano con suavidad por la espalda contraria

Solo elevo su rostro uniendo sus frentes y negando nuevamente, sus miradas colisionaron nuevamente, siendo la platina quien la desviara; sintiéndose desnuda ante esos ojos que le miraban entristecidos y culpable al saberse causa de estos.

-No me pidas eso...- susurro la menor acariciando la mano que aún apresaba las suyas-...no me pidas que no me preocupe Elsa, que deje de lado tus sentimientos y te deje llorar sola-

-A-Anna- trago sonoro sintiendo extrañamente reconfortante cada palabra que emitían los labios contrarios

Elevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Elsa, regalándole dulces caricias mientras la invitaba a encontrarse con sus ojos nuevamente.

-No te juzgare si lo haces- pronuncio apenas cruzaron miradas

-Pero yo no...- apretó sus labios en un intento de ahogar su sollozo -…no debo Anna, yo debo permanecer…-

-Shhh...- interrumpió Anna-Solo déjate ir-

Elsa solo se recargó en aquella mano, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias que le propiciaban, sintiéndose cada vez más vulnerable; indefensa. Su mente divagó a aquellos primeros días en los que fue confinada en su habitación, recluida del mundo y alejada de su hermana; ahogando sus sollozos en aquel pedazo de tela que velaba sus pesadillas. Recordó como cada mañana sentía arder sus ojos, gracias a las largas sesiones de llanto, lamentándose el día que decidió jugar con Anna, contarle de sus poderes, lastimarla por su inexperiencia. Recordó el dolor en los ojos de sus padres, esos que la juzgaron sin siquiera preocuparse por tratar de entender de antemano lo que sucedía, lo que experimentaba y atormentaba, decidiendo sin miramientos atrás que debían excluirla de su vida, mantenerla lejos de todos... En especial de su amada hermana menor. Rememoro como aprendió a identificar los pasos de todos lo que pasaban frente a ella, sabiendo distinguir quien era quien antes de que tocasen… Y lo que mejor recordaba era ese golpeteó singular, aquel que siempre le levantaba el animó, le sacaba una sonrisa en su pesadez y le hacía pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, el día de mañana sería mejor, que no lloraría hasta caer dormida, que los días en que la asaltaran las pesadillas no estaría sola... El día en que las miradas acusadoras, temerosas y repudiantes de sus padres cesarán y le mirasen con amor, ese amor que hace tanto no sentía y temía haber olvidado. Pero lo que más deseaba era estar cerca de aquella pelirroja, de esa niña pecosa que cada mañana, tarde y noche iba y golpeaba con un ritmo propio, verla crecer, reír, ser cómplice en sus travesuras... Crear recuerdos...

Sintió como los brazos de Anna la envolvían en un acogedor abrazo, fue cuando noto la presencia de aquellas lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, de su respiración agitada, de los espasmo que le impedían formar palabras coherente, de los ''lo siento'' que pronunciaban sus labios. Sintió miedo, miedo de que la imagen de Anna se esfumará, se fuese de sus manos como aquellas pesadillas que tenía cada noche de su encierro, a lastimarla como lo había hecho de niña y cuando ocurrió el incidente de su coronación, miedo sobre todo a su rechazó, el cual tenía seguro merecer después de haber arruinado su salida de ayer. Cerró con más fuerza los ojos, sintiendo como aquellas punzadas de dolor la recorrían de pies a cabeza al recordar su enfermiza atracción, su deseo nada fraternal de tenerla entre sus brazos, su amor enfermizo hacia la que llevaba su mismo apellido y su misma sangre...

-Llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate, yo estaré aquí sin importar que-

Aquellas palabras llegaron como un susurró a sus oídos, siendo anestésicos para la maraña de pensamientos que la carcomían en ese instante. Un tierno beso fue plantado entre sus cabellos, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, sus hombros a destensarse y sus sollozos disminuir a la vez que un profundo cansancio la invadía. Elevó sus brazos y, con sus últimas fuerzas, correspondió aquel abrazó, dejándose caer rendida contra aquel cuerpo, que no se negó a acogerla entre sus brazos.

-Elsa...-

Beso nuevamente la cabellera platina, sonriendo ante el peso muerto de Elsa con sus brazos enroscados en su cintura.

-No deberías cargar tanto…- comentó mirando con comprensión a la chica que dormitaba tranquila entre sus brazos –…no sola-

Bajo con lentitud sus cuerpos, tomando una posición cómoda para ambas, y halando la sabana para cubrirlas de aquel viento travieso que pudiese querer perturbar su sueño. Miro nuevamente su hermana y, entre sonrisas y un pequeño sonrojo, le dedico un "te amo", esperando que en un ansiado futuro le fuese posible dedicarle esa frase con total libertad y con su significado real.

-º-

¿Cuántas caras se puede conocer de una persona en un día? ¿Cuánto más puede acelerar una persona tú corazón? ¿Cuánto más puede enamorarte tú hermana? Agitó con brusquedad su cabeza, tratando de despejar esa última incógnita de su cabeza, aunque el sonrojo en su rostro dejaba palpable la prueba de lo que, no hace mucho, había pensado. Se tumbó con una sonrisa boba en aquel pasto, estirando sus brazos y soltando un suspiro ensoñador.

-Esto ya comienza a preocuparme- comentó Kristoff cruzándose de brazos

-Concuerdo contigo Sven- Kristoff se golpeó el rostro con la palma

-Que me llamo Kristoff- corrigió mirando al muñeco de nieve

-¿Sven Kristoff o Kristoff Sven?- suspiró resignado

-Olaf…- el muñeco poso su atención en él –Él es Sven…- señalo al reno que corría tras una mariposa

-Si- respondió en un tono alegre el muñeco de nieve

–…y yo Kristoff- se señaló a si mismo

-Sí- movió su brazo saludando al reno -¿No se te hace extraño que tú y Sven compartan el mismo nombre?-

-Pero Sven y yo no…-

No termino la frase y dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja recostada en el pasto.

-¿Qué ocurre Sven?- pregunto con inocencia el muñeco de nieve

-Por lo general Anna detiene nuestra conversación y nos ponemos a jugar con tu cabeza-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y se acercaron a la menor, Kristoff intento llamar su atención moviendo sus brazos frente a sus ojos, pero esta parecía perdida en su propio mundo, dando un saltillo cuando este toco su mejilla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono la pelirroja con una mano en el pecho y la respiración agitada

-Eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros ¿no crees?- dijo Kristoff viéndola con una sonrisa

Anna le miro confundida mientras lograba normalizar su respiración.

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió sacudiendo las casi invisibles arrugas de su vestido

Kristoff suspiro y medito un poco sus palabras, intentando ser lo más conciso posible, si esto era algo que la pelirroja no quiere que sepa no podría hacerla hablar con un ''¿Te ocurre algo Anna?''. Sonrió con malicia después de pensar en un y mil formas de preguntar, pero antes tenía que saber a qué era referente el tema para poder lanzar una, la equivocada podría acabar con su plática en un instante.

-¿Anna, no me digas que estas estreñida?- lanzó con un tono macabro

-¡No! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- contesto con indignación

-Entonces estas en tus días- afirmo con aire de maestro

-¡No!- se ruborizo y desvió la mirada –aún no- Kristoff negó con una sonrisa, pero continuó

-Entonces comiste algo que te provoco diarrea-

-¡No!-

-¿Entro una paloma por tu ventana e hizo…- simuló una cara de asco –…en tu vestido favorito?-

-¡No!- contesto fulminándolo con la mirada -¡¿Y a qué viene este interrogatorio?!-

-¡Ya lo tengo!- se dijo chasqueando los dedos

-¿Tienes que…?-

-Estás enamorada….- sonrió con malicia cuando vio como abría los ojos y se ruborizaba desviando la mirada –Supongo que estoy en lo correcto-

-N-no digas tonterías, digo apenas unos días atrás te dije que no podía corresponderte porque no sabía que era eso del amor y…- sus palabras pararon al sentir las manos de Kristoff sobre sus hombros, volviendo su mirada con la de él

-Puede que te hayas dado cuenta de que era al terminar conmigo- término mirando con ternura a la pelirroja que le miraba con culpa

-Kristoff yo…- él negó y le sonrió con calidez –Lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada

-No te preocupes, tenías razón- levanto su rostro y le miro con una cara interrogante –Tal vez lo nuestro no paso en horas como lo de Hans, pero sí ocurrió en cuestión de un día, que no es mucha diferencia si me lo preguntas- finalizó arrojando sus brazos hacia atrás y lanzándose de espaldas al pasto. Anna sonrió, sabiendo que nunca podría agradecerle al chico reno por ser tan comprensible y tierno con ella -Así que ahora cuenta ¿Quién es?- el sonrojo volvió a inundar sus facciones y el nerviosismo a apoderarse de ella

-N-no se d-de que hablas- dijo intentando encontrar escape en la imagen de Olaf jugando con Sven

-Sonrojos, titubeos, nerviosismos, yo creo que si lo sabes- contradijo enumerando, sonriendo con complicidad cuando la vio tomar asiento y sostenerse las rodillas contra el pecho -¿Me contaras?—

Solo asintió y tomo un hondo respiro, dando a entender que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar lo que iba a decir. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a rememorar toda su vida; el tiempo con su hermana, tanto ahora como de pequeñas, sus pláticas con la puerta/hermana, la muerte de sus padres. Se centró en los momentos en los que Elsa estuvo cerca y cuando estuvo ''lejos'', la forma en la que hablaba, se comportaba. Debía encontrar las palabras correctas para algo que ella ya sabía pero tenía miedo en admitir.

Y fue cuando las dudas y el miedo la azotaron, ¿Y si Kristoff no lo aceptaba? ¿Y si se sentía tan herido por que fuese una mujer y no un hombre por quién lo dejo? ¿Qué pensaría cuando se enterara de que su amor no correspondido era el de su hermana? Sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar, Kristoff lo noto y se acercó con sigilo y la envolvió entre sus brazos, asintiendo cuando noto como se tranquilizaba de a poco.

-Si no estás lista, no hay problema, igual es algo que es personal- se separó y rasco la nuca con nerviosismo –tampoco es que a mi deba importarme mucho…-

-Es Elsa-

Ambos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa; una por las palabras que salieron sin permiso de sus labios y él por lo que acababa de escuchar.

El silencio tomo presencia en el ambiente, solo los gritos de Olaf y los respingos de Sven contrarrestaban la tensión del momento. Kristoff se tumbó de espaldas y cerró los ojos.

-Elsa y Anna…- suspiró y medito sobre las dos. Ambas eran muy unidas, Elsa solo le hablaba con dulzura a la menor, Anna solo divagaba, de más, cuando la platina estaba presente. Cuando compartían un abrazo se sonrojaban, cuando sus rostros estaban cerca desviaban las miradas, cada que Elsa acariciaba la mejilla de Anna, o viceversa, se quedaban mirando, como esperando que algo más sucediese.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miro como Anna seguía negando con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Su sonrisa se hizo brillante al notar el sonrojo y el temblor por la confesión. Pudieron haber terminado hace poco una relación de meses, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, eso había sido lo mejor. Anna siempre sería, ante sus ojos, la hermana menor que él debía proteger, aunque no esa clase de hermana como lo es con Elsa… Su sonrisa se ensancho al notar un dato desconocido para la menor: Elsa también estaba enamorada de ella, o lo suponía por la forma casi idéntica de actuar las dos.

Gateo y volvió a recorrer con sus brazos el cuerpo de la menor, sonriendo al ver como se relajaba ante su tacto.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que ya me lo esperaba- Anna giro y lo encaro con los ojos cristalinos, solo le sonrió y le limpio una lágrima traviesa –tú y Elsa no actúan como hermanas para nada…- comenzó a explicar –O no como hermanas que conozcan el 100% del pueblo- comenzó a reír ante el golpe que le lanzo la menor –Sus sonrisas, sus palabras, sus caricias, todas son dirigidas como si de unos amantes se tratase, y no de un par de hermanas- se puso de pie y camino hacia Sven –Anda ven a jugar, o es que acaso quieres ir a por tú ''hermana'' Elsa-

Anna se levantó completamente sonrojada y corrió detrás del chico reno, siendo este el que comenzara con un juego de ''corre y atrapa'' al huir de la menor.

-¡Kristoff!-

-¡Si un juego de atrapa a Kristoff!- festejo Olaf, eso le dio una idea a Anna

-Exacto Olaf, y quien me ayuda recibirá chocolates…- Olaf festejo y se puso a correr -…o zanahorias- Sven se puso en dos patas y corrió detrás del rubio

-¡Sven, traidor!- grito Kristoff mientras huía

-º-

-Creo que ahora si me afecto el frío la cabeza-

Era la cuarta vuelta que le daba a la habitación mientras continuaba auto regañándose y auto explicándose porque había dicho lo que dijo esa mañana.

Flashback-

Frunció el ceño cuando la luz comenzaba a colarse bajo la tela que cubría su rostro. Saco su mano a la intemperie y comenzó a tantear, esperando poder encontrar otra manta que pudiese acompañar la que ahora la cubría. Suspiró resignada al no encontrar nada.

-¿Buscas algo?-

Sonrió por instinto al oír aquella voz aguda que la recibía en ese instante.

-Una sábana, este impertinente sol vislumbra mi humilde letargo-

Compartieron una pequeña risa antes de volver a caer en un silencio acogedor. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y somnolencia, recibiendo una sonrisa cándida de unos ojos azul-aqua.

-Hey- dijo la menor

-Hey- respondió la mayor

El silencio volvió a llenarlas, entre sonrisas y miradas discretas, delatando en sonrojos camuflados la euforia de sus corazones desbocados. La pelirroja fue la primera en romper aquel ambiente estático al acercar su cuerpo y besar la mejilla contraria.

-Buenos días-

Un cosquilleo agradable recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola sonreír y adquirir un color rosáceo en sus mejillas. Elevo su mano y acarició el rosto aniñado que le miraba radiante, acercó sus labios y plantó dos suaves besos en la frente y nariz, riendo ante el gran sonrojo del que fue espectadora.

-Buenos días-

Traicioneras miradas bajaron hasta los labios ajenos, sintiendo esa enfermiza necesidad de tomarlos presas con los suyos y degustarlos a placer. Desvió con delicadeza su mirada, topando nuevamente con los azul-aqua, y dedicando un suspiró cansado sin dejar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué tan tarde es?- pregunto al percatarse de los gritos de trabajadores, los cascos de los caballos y algunos niños jugando (probablemente en la pista de hielo)

-Cerca del medio día-

Suspiro desganada y volvió a mirarle, noto la sonrisa burlona que surcaba los labios ajenos y miles de pensamientos de como seria besarlos cruzaron por su cabeza. Negó con lentitud y planto un nuevo beso cerca de la comisura, fácil podría pasar como un accidente por la cercanía. Anna solo pudo sonrojarse y desechar la idea de abalanzarse contra los labios ajenos o, en sí, contra su propia hermana. Sonrió pasado unos segundos y entrelazó sus dedos, sintiendo ese cosquilleo recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

-Tengo que levantarme- dijo poco convencida la rubia, Anna solo suspiró y asintió

-Hace unas horas vinieron a despertarte Kai y después Gerda- desvío su mirada avergonzada -He mentido, diciendo que no estabas en condiciones para presentarte temprano hoy, solo para que te dejasen descansar tranquila- volvió su mirada a su hermana y se mordió el labio al verla con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa amable

-Gracias- acercó su mano al rostro ajeno y delineó con la punta de los dedos la mejilla -Has sido muy amable-

Unieron sus frentes en un gesto meramente ''fraternal'' sintiéndose impotentes ante la negativa de declararse en ese mismo instante, de decir cuánto se amaban como mujer y no solo como hermanas. Sus labios se entreabrieron, mezclando sus alientos, abriendo sus heridas y aumentando sus deseos, sintiendo esos escasos 4 centímetros una gran barrera entre el hoy y el mañana. Cerraron sus ojos, frustradas e intentando minimizar el mar de sensaciones que se desbordaban en ese instante, volvieron a deslizar sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos vibrantes. Temblaban, pero no por el frío o algún factor externo, solo por la espina de esperanza que les causaba el estar de esa forma tan íntima; rosando la línea delgada entre ''hermanas'' y ''amantes''.

-Debo ponerme de pie- volvió a decir con desganó la rubia -pero no lo deseo- saboreo las últimas palabras, esperando y una pizca de sus sentimientos fuesen trasmitidos

La menor solo le sonrió y dio caricias embriagantes a esa mano que la apresaba con dulzura, la levanto cerca de su rostro y beso, demorándose unos segundos en separar el contacto, detallando a memoria el contorno y suavidad que a simple vista no se podía calcular.

-También deseo seguir junto a ti- se ruborizó y negó con fiereza -ya sabes, tu y yo, dormir juntas, como en los viejos tiempos, no estaba pensando en cosas rara ni por el estilo, es solo que, ya sabes, bueno, no sabes, pero creo que sí y...- dos dedos se instalaron en sus labios, obligándola a callar y embelesar sus oídos con la melodiosa risa de la mayor

-Tranquila...- sus dedos se deslizaron con lentitud embriagadora hasta el mentón, atrayéndole y besando, en un último desvío, la mejilla izquierda -...si te entiendo-

Solo asintió, dejando una vista adorable de su rostro enrojecido, y su mente atrofiada de divagues sobre cada beso ''inocente'' de esa mañana.

Pasaron minutos en silencio, dejando que las caricias en sus manos y el calor del cuerpo ajeno las acogiera en esa esfera sub normal, que las alejaba de la realidad que tanto las torturaba, hasta que el llamado a la puerta las hizo despertar. Unieron sus miradas, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices, continuando con el contacto de sus palmas. Otro golpe y otra sonrisa adorno sus acciones; ¿en verdad era necesario ponerse de pie cuando su trabajo actual estaba completado y hasta adelantado? Al parecer, para el mundo exterior era necesaria su presencia aun cuando no tuviese pendiente por el cual acudir al llamado.

-¿Reina Elsa, princesa Anna?- pregunto una voz ronca y masculina, Elsa soltó su agarre de con Anna y se puso de pie

-¿En qué te puedo servir Kai?- pregunto tomando una bata de baño y una toalla

-Buenas tardes Reina- sintió como una pequeña risa quería escaparse de sus labios –disculpe la interrupción, solo deseábamos saber si desea que la comida sea servida en el comedor o se la traemos a su cuarto-

Elsa puso pose pensativa, sintiendo los ojos de Anna en su espalda esperando su respuesta

-En el comedor, por favor Kai-

Escucho un ''si, cuando esté lista le informaremos'' y poso su atención en la pelirroja. Dio un hondo suspiro y junto las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento. Tenía pensado desde hace mucho decir esto, pero la valentía nunca había sido su mejor amiga, menos cuando se trataba de algo tan importante como sus sentimientos. La miro fijamente, sonriendo ante la mirada curiosa que le era regalada y eso fue suficiente para saber que había llegado el momento. Tomo aire nuevamente y miro con expectativa sus ojos.

-Anna… ¿Te importaría acompañarme en un paseo está tarde por los rosales?- pregunto con un sonrojo, viendo como la menor no cabía con la sonrisa que la adornaba, asintiendo efusivamente –Qui-quisiera contarte todo- dijo lo último desviando la mirada

No supo cuándo, pero los brazos de la menor la rodearon, haciendo más visible el sonrojo que intentaba ocultar. Correspondió, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba por segundos; estaba decidida, Anna sabría ese día todo sobre ella, incluyendo sus sentimientos.

Flashback end-

No sabía cuantas vueltas había dado ya a la habitación, pero sabía que de no parar terminaría haciendo un hoyo al suelo. Suspiró con cansancio y se tumbó en su silla. Hoy sería el día más caótico de su vida, no por el papeleo, no por los problemas del pueblo, sino porque hoy le contaría todo a Anna, su estadía en esa habitación, lo de sus padres y por último, y para nada menos importante, sus sentimientos.

-Haber que tanto puedo arruinar nuestra relación este día- suspiró nuevamente y tomo algunos papeles en sus manos, no tenía caso martirizarse hasta que llegara la hora

Suspiró con pesadez y, entre firmas y lecturas volvió a regañarse.

-Anna…-

-º-

Risas, papeleo, juego, papeleo, gritos, papeleo, comida y más papeleo… ¿Por qué cuando deseas que el tiempo pase lento este parece perder la vergüenza y avanzar con más rapidez? Eso era lo que surcaba la mente de la monarca en ese momento. Encimada en su trabajo, oír a su hermana, firmar papeles, ver a Anna, contestar cartas, saludar a la menor, pensar en cómo confesarse, el tiempo se fue volando. Miro con frustración aquel, recién odiado, aparato que marcaba el tiempo, sintiendo las ganas infinitas de lanzarlo por la ventana.

-Hasta parece burla del cielo, o infierno en esta ocasión- miro nuevamente la hora, suspirando con desgano y una sonrisa –No por mucho verte me vas a negar que ya es hora ¿Cierto?- quedo sumergida, esperando una respuesta del objeto inanimado, volvió a golpearse mentalmente y bajo su mirada –No, no lo creo-

Acomodo los papeles que segundos antes sostenía y se dispuso a retirarse. Miro nuevamente el reloj, marcaba las 17:56 hrs, había quedado de ver a la menor a las 18 horas en el vestíbulo. Inhalo y exhalo a profundidad y se dispuso a emprender marcha hacia, el que pronto sería, su condena.

-º-

Para que negar que estaba nerviosa, lo estaba y mucho. Hace más de quince minutos que se había separado de Kristoff, Olaf y Sven para pensar en lo que diría esa tarde.

¿Estaba segura? No ¿Estaba decidida? No

-Pero si Elsa está dispuesta a decirte todo sobre ella, hay que hacer lo mismo ¿no crees?- pregunto al viejo cuadro, John

Dio un grito frustrado al no recibir respuesta y se puso de pie. Miro hacia todos lados y sonrió en grande al notar los escasos dos minutos que faltaban para ver a Elsa.

-¿Espera? ¡Dos minutos!-

Salió hecha un bólido hasta las salida de la galería, nunca entendió el porqué de tener una galería familiar cuando no se le permitía entrar más que a personal autorizado, apenas y pudo esquivar a la mucama que limpiaba la armadura, dio un lo siento rápido y prosiguió con su camino. Sacudió su cabeza y esquivo a todo el personal que se cruzaba, o ella se atravesaba, en su camino. Miro con frustración el camino que le quedaba, regañándose al olvidar que a las 18 horas era el tiempo de limpieza en el castillo. Llego a las escaleras y se deslizó por el pasamano, dando un último salto, terminando de pie y en una pieza. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, disculpándose con el trabajador que termino en el suelo por la inercia. Siguió su trayectoria por los alrededores del castillo, saltando unas de las rejas para llegar más rápido y...

Pero qué sentido del humor tienen los seres omnipotentes cuando se trata de enamorados.

Al saltar, Anna no se dio cuenta que Elsa estaba agachada revisando unos lirios que estaban sin cuidado, terminando sobre está. Ella arriba y la mayor abajo. Sus miradas cruzaron y un sonrojo feroz tomo presa a la pelirroja, que se puso de pie enseguida, seguida por la platino que le miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Anna?- la menor desvió la mirada y asintió -¿Por qué has saltado la reja si la puerta está al lado?- solo la vio removerse nerviosa

-Es que iba a llegar tarde y, bueno, tú no eres de las de salir mucho y no quería que dejáramos de hacerlo solo porque llegue tarde a una de nuestras salidas, ya sabes eso de ''dejo mi trabajo para salir contigo y tú no eres puntual, que irresponsable Anna'', y luego yo me pusiera colorada, sintiéndome culpable, pidiendo perdón a todos los dioses de las escrituras e inclusos los que se me ocurrieran, terminando como la hermana aislada de la Reina de las nieves. Ya sabes, como éramos, pero ahora no solo con la puerta, si no con el regaño de mi tardanza en medio y… ¡Elsa no te rías!-

La risa poco común de Elsa hizo eco con el ambiente armonioso del jardín, siendo contradictorio al divague de la menor, que solo se sonrojo más al ser ella la causante de esta, aunque también orgullosa por el hecho. La menor cruzo solo se cruzó de brazos y fingió cara de molestia, enterneciendo a la mayor que no paraba de carcajear.

-Lo siento Anna- dijo relajando cada vez su risa –Es que la forma en la que trataste de imitarme, y lo de los dioses y la puerta…- se interrumpió con otra risa, más retenida que la anterior –Lo siento-

-Me alegra que estés feliz- respondió con una sonrisa cómplice –Y mi hermosa reina, usted si hablas así- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada al verla callar y sonrojar

La mayor solo elevo sus manos en signo de rendición y volvió a sonreírle. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, sonriendo complacida cuando noto que estaban casi por completo solas, y, haciendo una reverencia, estiro su brazo hacia la menor.

-¿Me harías el honor de pasear conmigo tan jovial y distinguida dama?-

-Sera todo un honor acompañar a tan bella dama en un paseo- contesto con una reverencia similar y tomando el brazo que se le ofrecía

Ambas rieron ante ese juego de roles que tanto degustaban, siempre quitándole la presión a ser hijas de reyes, siempre olvidando que llevaban el apellido Arendelle en sus espaldas con todo y la carga que este afrontaba.

Caminaron entre pláticas y risas, siguiendo un camino de piedra que estaba en el centro, saludando a los trabajadores y habitantes del pueblo que se acercaban a observar la variedad natural que se reservaba en ese espacio, llegando en poco tiempo a una segunda entrada. Oculta entre las azaleas y gardenias, se encontraba el jardín privado, ese que solo era conocido por los monarcas y jardineros designados. Elsa se puso frente a Anna, deslizando sus manos hasta el cuello de esta, y tomo el collar que cargaba, queriendo guardar a fuego en su memoria todas aquellas caricias ''accidentales''.

-Elsa…- suspiró Anna, sintiendo esos dedos gélidos quemar su piel al rosar

Sonrió con dulzura y beso la mejilla izquierda, riendo quedamente al notar la hemoglobina surcarse nuevamente en las mejillas de la menor. Le acaricio el rostro, antes de abrir aquella puerta e ingresar con la menor.

-Elsa, esto es…- Solo pudo callar ante la impresión de lo que sus ojos admiraban

El jardín de sus padres siempre le había parecido exuberante y sin igual, siendo siempre el afecto a sus sueños más placenteros, aquel lugar al cual acudir cuando las penas abarcaban todas sus sonrisas y necesitaba un descanso. Cerro los ojos y dejo que la brisa fresca otoñal rosara su rostro, jugando con sus cabellos y despejando sus sentidos. Miro hacia el frente, notando que nada había cambiado; la partición en cuatro bloques con las flores preferidas de su madre, abuela y bisabuela, el camino de piedra tallada –que daba la impresión de caminar entre cristal-, las fuentes de agua -recubiertas elegantemente con enredaderas sin espinas con lirios esparcidos uniformemente-, los rosales del centro –aquellos que rodeaban un majestuoso árbol- de diferentes colores y tonalidades.

-Hermoso lo sé- termino la frase incompleta de la menor mientras tomaba su mano

Anna se sobresaltó, pero rápidamente cambio su gesto al ver a la mayor.

-Anda, vamos a recorrerlo-

Sintió la sangre recorrer sus mejillas, sintiéndose más avergonzada al escuchar la risa de Elsa. Solo era un apretón de manos, uno de muchos, pero siempre sintiéndose como el primero. Comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo el camino entallado, mirando con una sonrisa las frígidas y gardenias que celebraban su llegada; aquellas componían el primer bloque por parte de su bisabuela.

-¿Por qué habrían gustado a la abuela estas flores?- inquirió la menor admirando los pétalos poco entendidos de ambas

-Supongo que se debe a su color- la mirada curiosa de la menor se posó en ella, esperando una respuesta que está obligada a dar –En la época de la abuela se utilizaban dichos colores para delatar quien era parte de que, aunque…- su mano acaricio su mentón y sus ojos se cerraron con gracia –yo difiero en que las eligió por lo que en sí representan-

-¿Qué significan?- soltó en un pequeño gritito la menor, mirando con ojos emocionados y admirables a la monarca que sonreía con burla

-¿Te he dicho ya que pareces un animalito curioso?- respondió conteniendo una risa ante la mirada de indignación de Anna

-¡Elsaaa!-

Solo la vio cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero, se acercó con lentitud y la enredo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el peso de sus palabras subirse a sus hombros y comprimirla. Unió su frente nuevamente con la de la pelirroja y sonrió con melancolía, siendo recibida por el mismo rostro aniñado que hace tanto que había capturado su corazón.

No había retroceso en ese momento, no cuando lo que más amaba estaba en juego. Brazos ajenos la envolvieron con protección, demostrando sin palabras que estaban listos para escuchar. El viento volvió a soplar, dando a entender que pronto el alba comenzaría a dar su cuenta regresiva para que la noche las acobijase. Tomo una bocanada de aire y se preparó mentalmente para cualquier situación, imaginando una y otra vez un rechazo más que una palabra de apreció.

-Vamos a los rosales, necesito que hablemos esto…- cerro sus ojos y se deleitó con la respiración pausada que chocaba con su rostro -…necesito explicar mi actitud actual, lo que sucedió, todo lo que concierne a mí y a ti-

-Está bien-

Un suspiró y un asentimiento fueron suficientes para emprender, tomadas de la mano, aquel camino que marcaría una línea más en aquella cuadrilla de notas, donde el amor y la hermandad peleaban de lado… siendo siempre la burla de un absurdo destino…


	6. Chapter 6

**Emm... No lo se... Ta dan! :v  
Lo que muchos esperaban y todos renegaban... Okei nop, gracias a los que mandaron MP con sus amenazas de muerte y sin más aquí el capítulo xD**

* * *

**Recuerdos de un dulce presente y falacias de un amargo futuro**

Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte; carcomiéndose entre dudas y acciones con el nombre de Elsa. Poso dos dedos en sus labios y los recorrió, imaginando lo que horas atrás había sucedido, sonriendo con tristeza cuando recordó su posición actual. Recargo sus codos en el respaldo de la ventana y suspiró sonoramente; ¿para qué negar que la extrañaba aun cuando ni siquiera se había ido? ¿Para qué mentir más en lo que sentía? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en separarlas al ver que todo estaba aclarado?

Nuevamente suspiró, notando la nebulosa que empañaba sus pupilas…

-¿Sabías que aún con lágrimas te ves hermosa?- Sonrió de medio lado, contemplando la imagen de Elsa con los brazos cruzados que le proporcionaba el espejo

-Lo siento- dijo mientras giraba y le encaraba

La rubia negó con lentitud y emprendió camino hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y plantando un beso en su cabeza.

-Debería ser yo la que se disculpe- deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla de la menor y acarició con dulzura, besando una lágrima que comenzaba a hacer aparición –Soy yo quien te hace llorar…-

-¡Pero yo debería de ser fuerte como tú!- interrumpió apresando la mano que le acariciaba –Eres tú quien está sufriendo más, eres tú la que cargará con la responsabilidad de ambas, eres tú quien no volverá mañana…-

Las lágrimas se deslizaban armoniosas, dando un brillo angelical a la joven que resguardaba su mano, sintiéndose estremecer ante sus palabras… Era una verdad innegable que no volvería a su lado nuevamente, apenas las luces del medio día la alumbraran, pero al menos se iba en paz, sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran resguardados y que solo le susurraban una muerte deplorable a ella.

Enredo sus brazos en la cintura de la menor y la atrajo a su cuerpo, dejando que aquel ambiente melancólico la envolviese, inclino su cabeza posicionando sus labios cerca de su oído y beso.

-Te amo…-

-º-

-¿Te escucho?- mencionaba una muy molesta Anna recargada en el frondoso árbol del centro del jardín

Elsa solo sonrió admirando la bella imagen de su hermana con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué te da tanta risa?- menciono de mala manera la pelirroja

-Nada- contesto sin preocupación, caminando hasta quedar frente a frente con la menor –Solo que te ves adorable cuando estás celosa- La reacción que esperaba surgió; Anna bajando sus brazos y tomando ese sonrojo tan característico de ella

-¡No estoy celosa!- desvió la mirada mientras Elsa negaba con la cabeza

-Minutos antes-

Ambas jóvenes caminaban tomadas de la mano, admirando el inmenso jardín que afloraba a su alrededor, Anna de vez en cuando se separaba y admiraba de cerca las flores y arbustos tan celosamente cuidados.

-Buenas tardes, Reina Elsa, Princesa Anna-

La mirada de Anna se desvió de las Margaritas que admiraba para devolver con una sonrisa el saludo, pero la imagen ante sus ojos no le hacía para nada gracia. Elsa tenía sostenida la mano de una joven castaña que le miraba con un sonrojo y asentía. Se reincorporo rápidamente y se acercó a la imagen que se le presentaba.

-Buenas tardes- respondió de forma fría pero sin dejar el formalismo

La rubia miro extrañada a la menor pero no le tomo importancia, igual pronto hablarían, ahora solo quería agradecerle a la joven por el trabajo que había realizado.

-En serio agradezco el tiempo que regalaste para completar mis expectativas- sonrió con calidez y un sonrojo fiero invadió a la castaña que miraba con ensoñación a la inalcanzable rubia

-N-no ha sido nada, con gusto volvería a trabajar para usted, si me lo permitiese mí Reina- se mordió el labio, tratando de disminuir su nerviosismo

-Tu esfuerzo será recompensado, pide lo que quieras y si está en mis manos será tuyo-

La castaña rápidamente negó, y fijo su vista en la monarca, cuantas falacias eran las que en el pueblo contaban las lenguas embusteras; la Reina nunca sería el monstruo que ellos describen, si solo le conociesen en persona.

-Mi reina, con lo que usted me ha remunerado es más que suficiente para que yo sostenga a mí y a mi familia en un largo periodo, sin contar el mostrarme el jardín que sus majestades guardan para ellos mismos- respiro hondo e hizo una reverencia –Estoy más que agradecida por esta oportunidad-

La gentil mano de Elsa acaricio la cabeza de la castaña, que cruzo nuevamente sus miradas y sonrió

-Si deseas, puedo otorgarte el oficio de cuidador de este jardín en la tarde, claro solo si puedes aceptar- Las lágrimas se hicieron aparecer en ese instante, siendo las protagonistas de un efusivo abrazo

-¡Gracias, gracias!– repitió varias veces, soltando el abrazo y desapareciendo entre la entrada al jardín, mientras agitaba su mano efusivamente

-Espero y me haya escuchado lo último- se dijo a sí misma la rubia mientras miraba con una sonrisa el camino de que recorrió la castaña

-No te preocupes Elsa, yo sé que te escucho a la perfección-

Las palabras secas que uso la menor le erizaron la piel, la miro y trago pesado al ver el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Ocurre algo Anna?- dijo queriéndose acercar

-Nada- respondió cortante y emprendió marcha hacía el centro del jardín –anda que hay que terminar de hablar antes de que la noche nos atrape-

Simplemente miro con una ceja alzada el pisar fuerte de la menor, y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al ver como jugaba con sus caderas en un intento de aparentar madurez pero solo lograba una imagen tanto encantadora como sensual a los ojos de la rubia.

-Tiempo actual-

-No te creas tan importante Elsa Arendelle, pero si quieres vete con la jardinera que se ve que te llevas muy bien con ella-

-Anna ya te dije que ella es quien me ayudo a preparar el jardín para este día- dijo con desgano, era la décima vez que le decía lo mismo

-¿A si?- refuto con amargura -¿Y qué tiene de importante este día?- volvió a cruzar los brazos y la miro con dureza

Exhalo con fuerza y dio un último paso hasta quedar frente a la pelirroja. La miro con dulzura y le acaricio el rostro, sintiendo esa sonrisa aflorar al ver el color rosáceo que inundaban las mejillas ajenas.

-Hoy es el día que pienso abrirte todas las puertas y dejarte pasar sin obstrucción entre mis murallas hasta mi ser- acerco sus rostros y unió sus frentes, ante la mirada culpable de la menor –Este día terminara con un te odio o un te acepto…- elevo sus manos y con pequeñas caricias descruzo los brazos ajenos y entrelazo sus dedos -¿Podemos comenzar antes de que la cobardía vuelva aflorar en mi ser y huya de nuevo con mis barreras?-

La sonrisa burlona de Anna surco sus labios

-Si haces eso, espero y estés dispuesta a dejar tu labor de Reina por mucho más tiempo del que pensabas…- acarició las palmas que la sostenían y elevo su rostro para plantar un beso en la mejilla izquierda -…porque ahora no harás que te perdone con un paseo-

Ambas rieron y tomaron asiento en el banquillo que se encontraba en una esquina junto al árbol; siendo acogidas por la agradable sombra que les proporcionaba e internadas en un ambiente íntimo, perfecto del momento.

-Antes que nada- comenzó Elsa -¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

Los ojos verde-aqua viajaron hasta el cielo, captando el cegador brillo del atardecer, sintiéndose estúpida al no saber que responder. Bajo la mirada cruzándose con la de la mayor, que esperaba con paciencia la respuesta no dada, le sonrió y volvió a contemplar el cielo. El naranja no era un color que le encantase, ni siquiera podría decir que le tuviese algún gusto, pero debía de admitir que era perfecto para anunciar el fin y comienzo de un nuevo día.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla y el tacto tierno de la mayor solo la hizo estremecer haciéndole recordar que ella no era la única que sufría; Elsa hoy recordaría todo eso que hace ensombrecer su mirada solo para saciar la curiosidad que siempre la embargaba…

…Solo entonces se cuestionó si era tan necesario darle respuesta a sus incógnitas a costa de hacerle pasar un mal rato a la joven que le sonreía todos los días.

-Elsa…- llamo tomando la mano ajena y entrelazando sus dedos

-Dime- susurro apretando un poco más su agarre

Sus miradas cruzaron, dejando ver las cicatrices de un pasado ingrato a ambas.

-¿En verdad es necesario que hagamos esto? Digo, el pasado ya fue y lo que importa es lo que nos ocurre ahora-

Elsa asintió, dando la razón a la menor, para negar lentamente y sonreír con comprensión.

-El miedo es un sentimiento increíble ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Increíble?-

Solo asintió…

–Sí- elevo su mirada fijando en el menear de las hojas con el viento -Hay veces que se vuelve engañoso y nos hace querer vivir en la ignorancia, riñéndonos mentalmente por recibir respuestas a nuestras dudas más dolorosas; cuestionando más de una vez en si es necesario recurrir a la verdad aun sabiendo que es más probable salir heridos que reconfortados- una pequeña sonrisa asomo en sus labios –Es tan increíble, pero a la vez tan absurdo. Siempre me lo cuestiono una y otra vez, pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión…- la miro y suspiro con desgano -…no hay conclusión-

-Espera ¿Qué?- Anna abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, no entendía nada y, siendo sincera, la explicación de Elsa no era de gran ayuda – ¿Cómo que no hay conclusión? ¿Entonces a que ha venido esta platica?-

Soltó una pequeña risa y volvió su mirada al cielo, negó suavemente y soltó un poco de aire, el cual se volvió cristalino y desapareció, con gracia vivida, entre aquellas ráfagas de viento.

-El miedo no tiene sentido…- hizo una mueca mientras trataba de ordenar las palabras que se arremolinaban en su cabeza -…ningún sentido-

La expresión de duda comenzó a decaer poco a poco, comprendiendo a pequeños rasgos lo que la mayor deseaba decir, siendo impensable la idea de interrumpirla en ese instante. Su vista viajo en todo el jardín, dando a entender a la mayor que tenía su espacio para pensar y ordenar sus palabras.

-Lo que quiero decir es…- pronuncio de la nada, haciendo que la menor volteara diera un saltillo -…que el miedo solo es la negación de uno mismo a cumplir metas, sueños o buscar la verdad siendo siempre su punto de partida el ''no puedo'' o ''no es posible''. Siempre fijándonos en nuestros defectos, burlándonos de nuestras virtudes, negando lo que deseamos, así actúa el miedo. - hizo una pausa y exhalo con fuerza, tenía que ser fuerte para lo que iba a decir, ya había llegado a este punto y no había vuelta atrás –El miedo es el recordatorio de que eres diferente, que aunque trates de ser normal nunca se puede, porque siempre habrá alguien que te recuerde que tu no coincides en su insípida forma de realidad, que no eres más que un error más, uno que era necesario erradicar o aislar-

Una sonrisa amarga escapo de sus labios, Anna solo atino a sonreír ante la mueca de amargura de su hermana.

-Continua…- la mayor miro sorprendida a la menor, agradeciendo internamente que le animara a proseguir y no a desistir.

-Gracias…-

¿Alguna vez has tenido frente a ti unos ojos tan maravillosos que con solo una pequeña mirada te desarmen? En aquel momento la platino sentía eso… que el mirar continuamente a los ojos de la menor solo la llevaría a tartamudear, trabar o incluso callar, solo por miedo a desaparecer esa dulce mirada. Sonrió con ironía y volvió su mirada al cielo, de nuevo esa palabra y ese sentimiento afloraba en su mente y cuerpo; miedo.

-Antes de comenzar con esto, debo decirte que nada de lo que oirás tendrá un desenlace positivo ni te dejara con un buen sabor de boca, porque nada de mi pasado fue agradable- le dedico una mirada seria -¿has entendido?- elevo una ceja ante la mirada determinada de Anna –Y tampoco puedes interrumpir en ningún momento, a menos que sea extremadamente necesario-

La menor solo asintió y dejo escapar una risilla.

-¿Sabías que eres demasiado seria?- solo recibió una sonrisa de lado

-Sí, lo sé- devolvió su mirada a la nada, destensando sus hombros; relajándose. –Deberías tomar una posición cómoda, está será una historia larga-

-Si es la tuya con gusto la escuchare-

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus sentidos se agudizaban, llevándola a ese mar de recuerdo que contenía cautivos dentro de un imaginario cofre. Inhalo por la boca, maldiciéndose en silencio al sentir su garganta temblar tratando de evitar que aquellas palabras saliesen de sus labios, destenso su mandíbula cuando por fin pudo exhalar, sintiendo un poco de fuerza quedarse con ella… rezando a sus Dioses porque aquella pequeña energía no le abandonase y la nostalgia no la invadiese…

…Al menos hasta que todo esto acabase.

-Sinceramente no recuerdo el inicio de todo esto…- admitió sonriendo al viento, aun sin abrir sus ojos -…pero si cuando comencé a notarlo-

-Flashback-

-No espero que lo entiendas ni quiero que busques culpables, siendo esto parte del pasado nada afecta al presente, tal vez hablemos de un futuro distinto pero nada cambia el ahora-

Las sonrisas de aquellos que esperan con gracia y alegría a un nuevo integrante de la familia no podían ser más grandes en esa familia, pero siendo un hijo de la realeza llenaba de dicha al pueblo entero. Un nuevo heredero estaba a punto de nacer en ese momento, tal vez el rey destinado o la princesa consorte, aún no se sabía pero era la alegría de todo que inclinaban sus cabezas rezando porque ningún inconveniente ocurriese.

-Solo tenía dos años y medio cuando comprendí lo que significaba la palabra rechazo-

Las horas pasaban y el rey se encontraba de esquina a esquina frente aquella puerta donde se encontraba su mujer, la partera, la nodriza y otras dos jóvenes, realizando las labores del parto. La impaciencia se reflejaba en su mirada, pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban de sus sienes; ¿Cómo estarán? Era lo único que surcaba por su mente.

En una esquina alejada, una niña miraba confusa la escena, no entendía nada, solo que pronto vería a su hermanita o hermanito. Pero la alegría del momento solo quedaba opacada por el dolor de su mejilla, aquel golpe que cubría con sus pequeñas manos, ese mismo que su padre había ocasionado hace unos minutos.

Lágrimas caían al suelo sin comprender que era lo que ocurría, que era aquello tan malo que había hecho para que su padre le ocasionase tal daño… acariciando aquel golpe solo lloraba recordando que lo único que había hecho fue preguntar si pronto podría jugar que su hermanito.

-¿Tan malo era querer estar cerca de aquel que amaba antes de que naciese? ¿Tan malo era querer estar cerca de ti?-

No obtuvo respuesta aquella ocasión, solamente vio en los ojos de aquel hombre la decepción, solo vio el asco y el desprecio de aquellos que tanto amo, simplemente agacho su mirada y corrió rumbo a su habitación, desplomándose frente a la puerta agitada y abrazando sus piernas…

…sonriendo al recordar el rostro del pequeño infante que sostenía en sus brazos una joven, ese mismo que escucho a su padre llamar hija.

-El tiempo paso, pero no por eso algo cambio, simplemente se transformó en algo diferente… pero nada cambio-

Sus ojos azules miraban aquel cielo grisáceo, era normal para una tarde de lluvia, sentía su cuerpo adolorido y un sabor metálico inundar sus papilas. No era desagradable, con el tiempo había aprendido a soportarlo. Cerro los ojos cuando el ardor en estos se hizo insoportable y se puso de pie, fallando las primeras dos veces ante el dolor que esta pequeña acción causaba. Sus pasos eran torpes y su mirada se nublaba a cada segundo que pasaba, el agua se colaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no por ello sentía frio.

No podría…

Eran ya dos años desde que sus poderes habían sido descubiertos, dos años desde que todos comenzaron a distanciarse de ella, dos años desde que las bofetadas de sus padres comenzaron… pero eran también dos años desde que cierta pelirroja había llegado a su vida, cierta pequeña que siempre se colaba a su habitación y se metía en su cama pidiendo que la abrazase… dos años desde que no sabía si reír o llorar, rendirse o seguir… dos años en los que ella seguía preguntando un ''¿Por qué?''.

Con pequeños pasos llego a la puerta trasera del castillo, tratando de recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba en el jardín trasero, elevo la mano y golpeo con temor la puerta, deseando inconscientemente que no abriese su padre… plegarias que fueron escuchadas al ver a Gerda, el ama de llaves, mirarla con total horror mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Pero mi niña, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?!-

Sentía como un pañuelo viajaba sobre su rostro, deteniéndose antes de llegar a su labio superior.

-¿De nuevo te golpeó?-

Solo asintió y agacho su mirada, sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Yo me lo merezco por ser un monstruo, por no ser la hija que ellos desean…-

-No digas eso-

La menor abrió los ojos al sentir los brazos de aquella mujer envolverle, un abrazo que duro poco pero la reconforto bastante. Al poco tiempo ya no sentía ese sabor en su boca ni el ardor en sus ojos, miro a la joven señora y le sonrió como pocas veces hacía, recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte de está.

-Anda, pequeña, ve a ducharte que cierta niña pelirroja te busca para jugar-

La mirada azul se ilumino y en menos de un parpadeo se encontraba corriendo hacía su habitación, ignorando todo a su alrededor tomo un vestido e ingreso al baño.

La ducha fue rápida, pero no por ello insatisfactoria, salió relajada, y aún con su labio herido, salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con una pequeña niña que le miraba con ternura.

-He oído que me buscabas, Anna- solo la vio asentir y saltar hacia sus brazos, cayendo ambas al suelo

-¿Y esto?- señalaba la pequeña confusa

Los ojos azules sonrieron ante los ojos curiosos que miraban sus labios.

-Ha sido un accidente- La pelirroja deslizo sus dedos por la herida, deteniéndose al ver como cerraba los ojos la mayor

-¿Te duele?-

Negó y acaricio la mano que aún rosaba aquella herida.

-No, ahora no-

El silencio reino entre las dos unos minutos, hasta que una alegre pelirroja tomo la mano de la mayor y la obligo a correr tras ella, siendo esta arrastrada de manera cómica hasta la cocina.

-Las sonrisas afloraban inconscientes cada que tú estabas cerca, casi como reflejo la soledad era ahuyentada-

Estaba cansada, de eso no había duda, recostada en su cama dejo que el sueño la invadiese y con ello la alegría del descanso… pero de nuevo todo era opacado por las pesadillas. Se levantó de golpe y puso la mano en su corazón, sentía el latir frenético de este. Miro con miedo a cada esquina de su ''nueva'' habitación encontrando toda esta escarchada. Negó con fiereza intentando pensar en algo que pudiese detener esto antes de que sus padres lo notaran.

Se puso de pie y busco algo con lo que pudiese retirar la nieve, tomando cualquier vestido comenzó a frotarlo por las paredes. Pero en cuanto lo quitaba este volvía a aparecer. Sus sentidos estaban alerta a cualquier ruido, sintiendo la adrenalina del peligro asechándola. Miraba con horror a las paredes, conteniendo las lágrimas ante los fragmentos de hielo que de estas caían y sintiendo que aquellos pasos que poco a poco se acercaban solo significaban una noche de tormento más.

Cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos cuando vio entrar a aquel hombre con guante en mano, este le sonreía de forma enfermiza mientras ''admiraba'' las paredes de aquel cuarto. Soltó una risa socarrona y volvió su mirada a la pequeña rubia que temblaba en una esquina. Camino hacia ella con lentitud, golpeando con fuerza en cada pisar, divirtiéndose con la reacciones que le provocaba a la más chica.

-Detente por favor, no más- rogo en una voz temblorosa al sentir un fuerte agarre en su brazo

-¡Calla!- el sonido hueco del golpe resonó por toda la habitación

-P-para por favor- rogo nuevamente, sintiendo como aquel sabor metálico volvía a inundar sus sentidos

Otra bofetada fue suficiente para hacerle saber que rogar por ''perdón'' no serviría, pero no basto para minorar el daño de los golpes que estos le causaban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el impacto de una patada en su abdomen, mandándola directamente al suelo. Sentía todo volver a nublarse a su alrededor, que el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer… pero espabiló rápidamente cuando aquel hombre la tomo del cabello, elevándola hasta quedar cara a cara.

-No es hora de dormir, Elsa-

Sintió nauseas cuando el aliento fétido de aquel hombre choco con su rostro, viro la mirada recibiendo otro golpe de él. Más pasos se escucharon a la lejanía, un escalofrío recorrió por completo su cuerpo, paralizándola en un instante al reconocer el eco de aquellas zapatillas resonar; anunciando en un compás muerto que pronta estaba de finalizar su cordura. Una sombra tomo abrigo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ya déjala, suficiente por hoy- dicto con palabras frías y brazos cruzados, tomando la postura de aquellas damas que están dispuestas a sacudir a todo el mundo con tal de dar en el blanco de sus aficiones

El hombre solo asintió y lanzó a la pequeña hacía una pared para después salir como si nada hubiese pasado, la mujer se quedó hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse y se acercó a ella. La tomo entre sus brazos y la depositó con suavidad en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y dio un buenas noches comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla noto los ojos azules seguirla y dedicarle una mirada de rencor.

-No me mires así, Elsa- sonrió y le lanzo un beso –Te lo merecías por lo que le hiciste a Anna-escupió lo último con odio para después retirarse

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, dejando que las lágrimas, contenidas hasta ese momento, se hiciesen un camino por su rostro. El hielo comenzó a ceder al igual que sus fuerzas, sus parpados caían en contra de su voluntad, suspiró entre sollozos y se dejó llevar nuevamente por el cansancio.

-Lo siento, Anna…- mordió la almohada y comenzó a gritar contra está; se sentía frustrada e impotente, pero sobre todo decepcionada de sí misma. Ella protegería a Anna e irónicamente era ella quien la había lastimado.

-En ese tiempo no sabía que decir, que pensar… que hacer. Solo deje que sus palabras me llevasen, siempre confundida ante la actitud de Mamá y los cambios de humor de Papá-

El tiempo paso y los maltratos tanto verbal como físicamente no cesaban, a pesar de haber tenido que ser intervenida varias veces por un Medico que solo callaba ante los daños en el cuerpo de la menor.

Había cumplido quince años semanas atrás, claro que lo único que le hizo sonreír después del ''regalo de cumpleaños'' de su padre fue la barra de chocolate y la nota azul que arrastraron bajo su puerta. Deseo abrirle la puerta y decirle gracias, pero entendía que con lo imprudente que era su pelirroja sería capaz de gritar de felicidad y avisar a sus padres sobre el gran acontecimiento.

Suspiró y se tiró en su cama bocabajo, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

No supo cuándo pero se quedó dormida, siendo despertada por la alarma de su cuarto. Se puso de pie con rapidez y arreglo su cabello frente al espejo, sonriendo con decisión tomo un papel y comenzó a escribir una nota. Terminó a los pocos minutos y doblo con maestría aquella hoja, respiró hondo y espero el momento.

Sentía el nerviosismo consumirla y las ganas de gritar comenzaban a hacer danza por su garganta. Imagino que pronto su cama tendría un hueco por todas las vueltas que había dado, riendo un poco al no comprender esas ganas que tenía de escapar.

Un golpeteó singular se hizo presente, cosa que le saco un pequeño grito que logro callar mordiéndose el labio. Espero unos segundos antes de escuchar una voz aniñada reír.

-Siento si te asuste- los colores se le subieron al saberse oída por ella –Solo vine a saludarte, ya sabes cómo es esto, yo vengo y hablo sobre mi día y tu escuchas, espero y escuches, digo no es que me guste hablar como loca contra una puerta, bueno si, ¡pero solo con tu puerta! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?- escucho como suspiraba y posaba su mano en la puerta, se acercó a paso lento y tomo el picaporte -¿Sabes? Esto siempre ha sido un poco extraño, nunca entendí el porque te alejaste, pero no creo que me importe tampoco- sintió una punzada en su pecho imponiendo más fuerza en el agarre de su mano –digo, mientras estés del otro lado, eso creo, no me importa que estés lejos, pero al menos dame una señal de que estás escuchando...- un sollozo se hizo escuchar -…por favor, Elsa, dime que estás ahí-

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no hubo respuesta, la pelirroja suspiró resignada volviendo a acariciar el marco de la puerta.

-Bueno, como sea, hasta lue…-

-Gracias-

Su boca quedo abierta y sus ojos como platos al sentir aquellos brazos envolverle, un suspiró involuntario escapó de sus labios a la vez que correspondía. Elsa solo se separó y beso con ternura su frente mientras entregaba la carta, unió sus frentes y tomo sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

-Gracias por todo…-

-Elsa, ya que estás afuera podemos…- negó con lentitud mirando fijamente a sus ojos -…¿por qué?-

-Me encantaría, pero…- cerro los ojos y volvió a negar –Gracias por el chocolate, delicioso por cierto- sintió como sus manos eran soltadas y ahora era abrazada nuevamente

-Sabía que te gustaría, bueno me lo imagine, ya sabes cuándo éramos más pequeñas siempre terminabas castigada conmigo por robar chocolate, pero…-

Poso un dedo en sus labios y la miro con dulzura, tanteó el bolsillo del vestido que llevaba y le entrego una barra de chocolate. Nadie entendería cuanto tuvo que rogarle a Gerda para que se lo trajera, pero no importaba ya que aquella sonrisa era más que pago suficiente para ella. Escucho una puerta y rápidamente volteó, suspirando con alivio cuando vio a Gerda pasar por ella, está le sonrió y le indicó que tenía menos de dos minutos para regresar a su habitación. Asintió y le mando una sonrisa. Volvió su mirada a Anna y está le miraba enojada, solo beso su frente y abrazo.

-Papá y Mamá no deben saber de esto…-

-Pero…-

-No hay pero que valga- se separó, tomo sus manos y miro sus ojos con firmeza –Papá entrara pronto aquí, cuando él llegue intenta actuar como que no me viste, no dejes que sepan que me acerque a ti…. Si es necesario olvídalo tú también, pero no digas nada de lo de hoy- sonrió ante la cara confundida de la menor y volvió a besar su frente -

Ambas se sonrieron y Anna asintió con determinación, para luego poner un rostro triste.

-¿Volveremos a hablar, a vernos o algo?-

Negó con lentitud y sonrió melancólicamente.

-Lo más probable es que esto no vuelva a pasar en un muy largo tiempo pero…- soltó sus manos y le dio un abrazo fuerte -…gracias por dejarme atesorar este recuerdo-

-También a ti…-

Se alejó y metió a su cuarto, no sin antes besarle una última vez la frente.

Esa noche había vuelto a ser golpeada hasta quedar inconsciente en su cama, pero aún perduraba esa alegría de haber vuelto a ver a su querida hermana menor.

-Cada vez me acercó a contar lo que más miedo me da expresar, pero es necesario para que entiendas por qué mi actuar-

Sus 18 años habían llegado y con ello un sinfín de propuestas por la unión nupcial de ella y algún otro heredero de la corona. Ella se negaba fervientemente a contraer matrimonio con algún extraño, palabras que fueron ignoradas después de haber dado una advertencia; dos bofetadas bastaron.

Golpeó con frustración la pared mientras las lágrima desbordaban lentamente, repitió dicha acción hasta que sintió sus manos arder y vio la sangre que marcaba aquel rincón. Suspiró con fastidio y dejo que el hielo congelase su herida; había aprendido ciertos trucos de sus poderes gracias a su padre.

Se recostó en su cama y dejo que el tiempo pasase, hasta que escucho la puerta azotar y a su furico padre caminar con paso firme hasta ella y levantarla desde la parte delantera del vestido.

-¡¿No te dije que te quería lista para zarpar hoy?!- recibió solo una sonrisa burlona, cosa a la que solo pudo elevar su ceja y sonreír con superioridad -¿acaso piensas que porque voy a dar tu mano no te daré un castigo por tu actitud?- simplemente se encogió de hombros y le miro con un rostro sereno -¡Maldito monstruo!-

¿Cuántas veces había oído ya esa frase que ahora no la perturbaba ni en lo más mínimo? No sabía si porque ya no resentía que se lo dijera quien ella respetaba o porque de alguna forma se había creído todo aquello solo para dejar de lastimarse en las noches en que tenía pesadillas.

No lo sabía, o no deseaba averiguarlo. La respuesta daba igual mientras se encontraba sosteniéndose el estómago después de recibir tres patadas seguidas en este, la sangre escurría de su boca y de su mejilla. Sonrió cuando lo vio quitarse el cinturón y comenzó a golpear sin titubeos su espalda, no sabía que sucedía pero ya no sentía, ni siquiera ganas de llorar tenía; si la iba a matar que fuese mientras ella lo resistía. Escuchaba algo sobre monstruo, cosa antinatural y demás aberraciones, solo los ignoro y espero hasta que estuvo satisfecho y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes levantarle el rostro y bofetearle de nuevo.

Sentía la sangre bajar por su espalda, cerró los ojos y decidió esperar hasta que esta se congelase y dejara de emanar, pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin sucedió. Entendió que las heridas debieron ser graves al haber tardado tanto.

Se levantó y fue directo a su cama a buscar algo para cambiarse. Escucho la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y el taconear de unos pasos. Suspiró con fastidio y siguió con sus acciones sin voltear si quiera a recibir a aquella figura.

-Ya he dicho que no iré- espeto en cuanto la escucho abrir la boca, escucho como chasqueaba la lengua

-Lo tengo entendido por las heridas en tu espalda- aquella voz femenina resonaba en su cabeza con furia, confundiéndola ante el tono suave y cariñoso que usaba, enfadándola al saber que era su madre y aun así la deseaba ver sonreír

-¿No tienes personas importantes a las que tratar?- escupió con repudió mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos

-Nos iremos en diez minutos, necesito que hagas tu papel de hija y nos despidas al final de las escaleras- Le lanzó un vestido largo que cubría los brazos y piernas, al igual que unos guantes y la tiara de princesa que le ''pertenecía'' –Vístete, Anna también estará abajo despidiéndonos, así que no lo arruines-

Suspiró con fastidio, su madre sabía que aquella sola afirmación haría que cediera, cosa que aprovechaba en cada situación, negó lentamente y miro aquel cristal empañado.

-Si…-

Miro con tristeza el vestido y recordó a la menor, sonrió con tristeza al ver sus brazos marcados por los golpes de hace unos minutos, lacerados por los hematomas de días pasados y cicatrizados por heridas de antaño. Su piel era nívea, cosa que ayudaba mucho en las cicatrices, pero era contraproducente a todo lo demás. Resignada tomo el vestido y entro al cuarto de baño para arreglarse.

-Había tanto que perder cuando se trataba de ti, Anna, pero siempre valía la pena con solo verte unos minutos-

Tres días habían pasado desde que sus padres se habían ido. En ese tiempo no había podido salir de su habitación gracias a los guardias que la tenían vigilada para que no se acercase a Anna. Maldijo una y otra vez a ese hombre que la tenía cautiva.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien golpeo su puerta con frenesí, soltó un suspiro y camino hasta está. A duras penas pudo esquivar la puerta cuando la abrieron tan estrepitosamente, una Gerda exaltada la miraba con tristeza, ella solo pudo abrazarle y esperar a que recuperara el aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gerda?-

-(…)-

No obtuvo respuesta, cosa que la inquieto rápidamente; no era normal ver a la mujer sin palabras. Deshizo el abrazo y la miro directamente a los ojos, está hizo ademán de esquivar pero una caricia basto para que aceptara el cruces de miradas. Lágrimas volvieron a caer y nuevamente se unieron en un abrazo, Elsa no se negó, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de la, ya mayor, señora.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gerda?- soltó con una pisca de preocupación

-Tus padres- balbuceó entre sollozos  
-¿Mis padres…?- la separo un poco de ella –No me digas que ellos…- frunció un poco el ceño, cuestionando su llegada en ese corto plazo, solo era posible si su ''pretendiente'' se encontrase en una isla cerca, enseguida se tensó ante tales pensamientos -…han regresado-

No supo si afirmo o pregunto, pero el titubeante ''No'' de la ama de llaves le dio a entender que era incorrecto su cuestionamiento. Sintió un poco de pesar desaparecerse de sus hombros, pero la preocupación aún no se iba; ¿Qué era aquello relacionado a sus padres que la había puesto así?

-Necesito que me digas que es lo que ocurre- cuestiono con frialdad, maldiciéndose al recordar el estado de la señora en sus brazos –Siento mi tono, pero necesito saber lo que ocurre con mis padres- sintió agrias aquella última palabra

Los sollozos disminuyeron paulatinamente, al igual que los espasmos y el torpe tartamudeo.

-Mi niña, tus padres…- de nuevo las lágrimas desbordaban, la tomo de los hombros y la hizo verla, odiaba que algo relacionado con sus padres la tuviese así -…tu padres, hubo una tormenta, al parecer el casco del barco se dañó, no hallaron cuerpos, apenas y encontraron partes del barco flotando-

Las palabras salían sin un orden fijo por la boca de la mujer, cosa que le hizo enfurecer en una fracción de segundo, pero se contuvo y respiro hondo, miro con dureza a la mujer y está sonriendo, para el desconcierto de ella, le acarició la mejilla.

-Eres libre, mi pequeña niña- la mano siguió su camino hasta el flequillo desordenado de la mayor y lo peino un poco –El barco en el que iban tus padres volcó a causa de las torrenciales lluvias, les habían advertido de estás pero ellos, ante su urgencia de arruinarte la vida, las ignoraron- se quedó en shock en ese instante, la sonrisa de la mayor se suavizo más y la estrujo en un abrazo –Sé que suena mal y no debería decírselo a usted, majestad, pero me alegro de que ellos ya no puedan volver a lastimarla-

La señora mayor se separó de una catatónica rubia y le acarició la cabeza en un gesto completamente maternal, la de ojos azules parpadeó varias veces y le miro, aún con aquel gesto de desconcierto en su rostro.

-¿Entonces yo…? ¿Quiere decir que…?- tomo asiento en su cama y se tomó el rostro, tratando de esconder una sonrisa distorsionada –No sé qué debería sentir- admitió tumbándose de espaldas y suspirando

El silencio tomo posesión del lugar, los pasos de gente alborotada resonaban por toda la casa causando un eco psicópata en su cabeza. En verdad se alegraba, sentía un alivio estremecedor al saber a sus padres muertos, pero no entendía que era aquella incomodidad que golpeaba su pecho. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la maraña de emociones hicieran su trabajo y comenzaran a gritarle, con orden confuso, lo que sentía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y tomo asiento cruzando miradas con una Gerda estática, viéndola de manera escudriñadora.

-¿Anna cómo está? ¿Cómo ha tomado la noticia?-

El ama de llaves la miro y suspiro con tristeza, sabiendo que esa pregunta llegaría en cualquier instante, sonrió con melancolía y se dio la vuelta, tomando el picaporte y cerrando la puerta.

-De la única forma que se lo puede tomar una joven que cree a sus padres amable y sinceros-

La puerta cerró después de estas palabras, siendo los pensamientos de la platino callados. Se puso de pie y miro por la ventana. Los preparativos para la ceremonia de luto ya habían comenzado, no le dio importancia y volvió a tumbarse en su cama. Ni siquiera sabía porque se había levantado a ver.

-Querías verla…- se respondió en voz alta, cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar en sus padres, pero nuevamente esa sensación de paz al saberlos muertos apareció. Negó con una sonrisa triste y apretó sus puños, sintiendo como las heridas de días anteriores volvían a abrirse –No puedo, no puedo-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar por su rostro y un sentimiento de impotencia crecía en su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y nuevamente dejo a sus puños estrellarse con rencor contra la pared, el hielo cubrió su habitación en cuestión de segundos. Las lágrimas recorrían sus pómulos y llegaban a su barbilla para desaparecer como escarcha en el suelo.

-¡Malditos!- grito y volvió a estrellar su mano, viendo como la sangre salpicaba, sentía que su mano se partiría en cualquier instante, deseando que pronto ocurriese para dejar que ese dolor la invadiese y despertará -¡¿Cómo se atreven a morir, como se atrevieron a hacerle eso a Anna?!- un último golpe hizo eco en la habitación y sus rodillas flaquearon, sus lágrimas desbordaban y se hacían confusas, como sus sentimientos en ese instante

¿Cómo podría presentarse con la menor cuando lo único que sentía por la muerte de sus padres era alivio? Seguro la odiaría por eso, y no estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Limpió las húmedas lágrimas de sus ojos, sintiendo una corriente de dolor atravesar su cuerpo. Miro sus manos y se sorprendió del daño que había, era la primera vez que se descontrolaba de aquel modo. Una gota de agua golpeó su cabeza llamando su atención, giro su cabeza y miro como todo el hielo comenzaba a derretirse. Sonrió ante esto y dejo que cada gota se llevara parte de su cordura, de sus penas y sus alegrías.

Estaba a punto de quedar dormida contra la puerta cuando escucho que tocaban esta, giro su cabeza y se negó ante la idea de abrir. Miro el techo y espero cualquier recado que pudiese escuchar.

-Elsa- sé quedo helada ante aquel llamado tan angustioso, las lágrimas volvieron a asomar sus ojos -Sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?- El latir de su corazón resonó en ese instante, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus dientes a castañear -Esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…- Se maldijo una y otra vez, maldijo a su padre y a su estúpida sensibilidad. ¿No podría salir y fingir tristeza para poder consolar a la pelirroja? Sonrió de medio lado y negó -Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame ya no sé qué hacer- No podría mentirle de esa forma a la joven que día a día venía a su puerta y le sacaba una sonrisa, no cuando se significaba tanto para ella. Respiró hondo y se abrazó a sí misma, esperando y eso ayudara a mitigar el dolor que en ese instante la acogía -¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Se mordió el labio con fuerza y dejo que las lágrimas viajaran solas, siendo acompañados por la melancólica sonata de los sollozos de Anna.

Poco a poco toda la habitación se convirtió en una nube de escarcha nívea, brillante y sensible, al compás de sus lágrimas. Escucho como se ponía de pie y caminaba lejos de la habitación, solo cuando escucho la puerta al final del corredor abrir fue que abrió los ojos y miro el techo, como si este tuviese las respuestas que buscaba en ese instante.

-Lo siento Anna-

-Fin Flashback-

-Simplemente deje que aquel sentimiento de impotencia creciera en mí, que me hiciera más daño y me alejase de ti- sonrió cuando sintió una lágrima bajar por su rostro –Pensé que estaba en lo correcto en ese instante… sigo pensándolo- abrió los ojos y dejo que las últimas luces del ocaso la bañasen y le dejasen ciega por un instante, disfrutando del recuerdo añorado de la sangre en sus labios –Nunca podría haberte dicho la verdad, aun en este momento me sigo cuestionando el porqué de hablarte de esto ahora, el porqué de abrirme por completo a ti, por qué dejar que sigas entrando cada vez más en mi corazón aun con todo este miedo que me invade- apretó los puños y giro su rostro hacia la pelirroja que no paraba de lagrimear, le tomo las manos y la haló hasta quedar en un abrazo con ella –Anna lo siento…-

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de romper en llanto. Nuevamente se mostraba débil ante la persona que debía proteger, nuevamente se encontraba recargada en ella sabiendo que ella era el sustento en esa relación, nuevamente aquellos brazos la envolvían con protección.

-Elsa, yo no…- la escucho salivar y supo que ella no era la única herida por aquellas verdades echadas a la luz, se deshizo del abrazo y tomo el rostro aniñado dela menor, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió con toda la ternura del mundo –Elsa, yo… yo…-

Silenció sus labios con una caricia de su índice, acercando cada vez más su rostro, sintiendo como se tensaba ante aquella distancia y sonriendo ante el sonrojo que le provocaba.

-Aun no termino…- espeto con voz temblorosa, Anna asintió y le miro aún llorosa -¿Sabes por qué eras tú la que me mantenía en pie?- La menor negó, Elsa suspiró y roso su nariz con la contraría –Porque en todos esos años que me alejaron de ti, que me prohibieron verte, que nos distanciaron, en algún punto olvide que eras mi hermana…- los ojos verde-aqua brillaron con dolor, la rubia platino negó a la vez que inclinaba un poco su rostro y rosaba con delicadeza los labios ajenos -…no sé en qué punto olvide que eras mi hermana, pero lo que sí sé es que ese sentimiento de fraternidad cambio para hacerse algo más profundo y embriagante-

El cálido aliento de Elsa rosaba los labios de Anna, quien inconscientemente entrecerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación de aquella cercanía. El dolor seguía palpable en el ambiente, las lágrimas seguían derramándose en contra de las voluntades cruzadas; haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja al sentir ese momento tan perfecto e inperfecto.

-¿En que se transformó ese sentimiento, Elsa?-

La mano que reposaba en el rostro de la pelirroja, comenzó a descender entre caricias hasta el mentón, jugando con su labio inferior. Un suspiró ensoñador escapó de los labios ajenos.

-En el más puro, denigrante y ansiado sentimiento que se puede tener en esta vida- acerco más su rostro y roso los labios ajenos

-¿Si?- cuestiono en voz apagada la menor, los ojos azules detallaron a memoria cada una de las reacciones de la pequeña frente a ella

-Sí, se convirtió en la cosa más imperfecta de este mundo- planto un beso en la comisura de los labios ajenos, recibiendo un pequeño gruñido de la menor, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto –Tomo mi amor fraternal, se convirtió en odio para después llenarme de confusión- unió sus labios y despegó rápidamente –y al final volverse este sentimiento inalcanzable, totalmente leal e indomable- sus labios se unieron por unos segundos, sus latidos se acompasaron y la sonrisa de ambas afloro –Te amo, Anna, y no precisamente como a una hermana-

-También te amo Elsa-

* * *

**Se aceptan, comentarios, sugerencias, aplausos, tomatasos, algunas palabras de apoyo e ideas para el siguiente capitulo xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emm... Buenas noches, bueno lo son para mi xD... Antes que nada me disculpo por las demoras anteriores y esta, que no ha sido como las anteriores pero en si es una, he tenido unos tiempos difíciles con asuntos como la Universidad y el trabajo... Como sea...**

**No les ha pasado que a su Mouse les da sindrome anarquico y desea revelarse contra ti y no te deja usar como quisieras el ordenador, ¿no? ¿Solo a mi? Bueno, pues suele pasar y no ayuda mucho que seleccione todo lo que se le venga en gana :v  
Bueno, ya dejando mis tonterias de lado, es dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado... Ahhh y soy mujer jovenes -_-!**

* * *

**Viviendo entre hienas 1: Conde Frederich Di Varendlí**

''¿Has sentido alguna vez placer por el dolor? Te has preguntado alguna vez el porqué de aquel sentimiento. Digo, se trata de dos sensaciones que suelen ser completamente opuestas: dolor y placer, suelen asociarse con lo negativo y positivo, pero lo cierto es que a nivel cerebral están más cerca de lo que crees. Científicamente, la línea que separa dolor y placer es muy pequeña. Ambas sensaciones, primariamente físicas y que son muy intensas, activan el mismo circuito cerebral y liberan dopamina. La dopamina, es un químico cerebral que de cierta manera recompensa al cuerpo con una sensación agradable, similar a la de las drogas. En el caso del placer, la dopamina genera esa sensación de relajamiento y bienestar y, cuando hablamos de dolor, llama a disminuir en algo ese sufrimiento. ''

Cerró aquel libro y lo lanzo sobre su cama, mirando nuevamente por aquella ventana, sintiendo como la brisa fresca le reconfortaba; recordándole a cierta rubia platino que le robaba suspiros.

Cuanto humor tenía el mundo, cada que había algo que le hiciera sentir bien siempre lo cambiaban por algo doloroso; aunque de cierta manera lo disfrutaba. Era como tener una manzana prohibida codiciada hasta por su misma sombra, pero siempre sabiendo que solo había una persona que podía probarla; Ella.

-¿Porque tenían que hacer su inoportuna aparición cuando la soledad se afligía ante nuestra sonrisa perpetúa? ¿Qué incesante costumbre de hacernos sus actores en esta comedia fortuita, llena de altibajos que nos roban suspiros?-

Se tumbó bocarriba en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos, rogando al insomnio que la dejase de velar y diese paso a la inconsciencia, buscando que al menos de aquella forma sus pensamientos guardaran silencio para que su tormento fuese menos en aquel instante.

-Un poeta silencioso ante la humanidad afligida por sus propias reglas preestablecida ¿Cuánto más deben sufrir unos amantes perdidos en el tiempo para que sus labios vuelvan a sellarse?-

Antes de que lo notase sus parpados se habían cerrado y los recuerdos la habían vuelto a asaltar, como si de dagas se tratasen y quisiesen seguir abriendo las heridas que ya su alma contenía.

-º-

-Sí, se convirtió en la cosa más imperfecta de este mundo- planto un beso en la comisura de los labios ajenos, recibiendo un pequeño gruñido de la menor, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto –Tomo mi amor fraternal, se convirtió en odio para después llenarme de confusión- unió sus labios y despegó rápidamente –y al final volverse este sentimiento inalcanzable, totalmente leal e indomable- sus labios se unieron por unos segundos, sus latidos se acompasaron y la sonrisa de ambas afloro –Te amo, Anna, y no precisamente como a una hermana-

-También te amo Elsa-

Sus labios se unieron en una danza imperfecta, descubriendo en ambas la inexperiencia en aquel tacto. Eran un beso casto, sin lujuria ni presunción, lleno de miedos, debates internos, deseos vividos y amor palpable. Era sin duda la muestra de su humanidad ligándose al infinito romance característico de los perdedores; aquellos que sufren sin parar solo para descubrir que la felicidad no se encuentra en el horizonte, si no a la extensión de su brazo. La rubia platino no pudo contenerse y, en un movimiento inesperado, coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Anna y la elevó dando un pequeño giro sobre sus propios ejes.

-¡Elsa!- gritaba entre risas la menor, mientras sostenía firmemente los hombros de la mayor

-¡Anna!- imitó en un intento de molestarle

Las manos en los hombros cedieron en su agarre y rodearon con delicadeza el cuerpo ajeno, la mayor sonrió y lentamente regreso a la chica al suelo. La noche había hecho su aparición, cobijándolas y resguardándolas de ojos curiosos, delineando sus siluetas en una imagen tan cómica para cualquier ladrón que supiese su historia y ridículamente romántica para cualquier pintor de cadáveres.

-Nunca pensé que fuese hacerse realidad esto- dijo de la nada Elsa, sintiendo como el peso abrumador de su silencio se escabullía sigilosamente lejos de su cuerpo

La menor solo oculto su rostro en el la abertura del cuello de la mayor, siendo acogida por los brazos ajenos en un tierno abrazo.

-Ni yo pensé que fuese posible, en realidad tenía la intención de huir a tu castillo de hielo y hacerme compañera de vivienda de Malvavisco si lo hubieses sabido alguna vez-

Unió sus frentes en un gesto de comprensión, dejando que una pequeña risa escapase de sus labios.

-Si eso hubiese pasado, créeme, habría ido por ti sin pensarlo-

Era el ambiente perfecto, entre la nebulosa que formaba el viento, los pétalos de las rosas caer y el rociar de la noche que comenzaba a ser más pronunciada, hacían de aquel momento el más perfecto que alguna vez imaginaron…

Sin embargo hay actos que acarrean problemas que nunca esperamos enfrentar, no nos alistan para cada escena de la vida, para cada caída y levantamiento de telón; aunque se piense que los problemas se esfumaran porque el tiempo y las condiciones estás de nuestro lado.

Una joven castaña, la misma que tiempo atrás se había retirado de aquel santuario privado, atravesó el umbral de la puerta con una velocidad descarriladora, llegando de tal manera que hizo que ambas jóvenes se soltaran con miedo a ser descubiertas. El semblante de ambas se puso serio al verla parar en seco frente a ambas e intentar articular palabras, que terminaban silenciadas entre balbuceos y exhalaciones chillantes.

Una mano blanquecina se posó en su hombro y la miro con seriedad, dejándola sin palabras por la impresión, una sonrisa cándida y un asentimiento de la pelirroja fueron suficientes para darle a entender que podía relajarse y tomar un poco de aire antes de decir aquello que la tenía con tal alteración.

Negó con rapidez y tomo sus rodillas en un intento de hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones con más rapidez. Levanto el rostro y cruzando miradas con la monarca dijo tras una gran exhalación…

-La guardia de uno de los reinos visitantes está aquí, junto a dos miembros del consejo, dicen que su majestad debe acompañarlos en términos de arresto-

Anna quedo petrificada ante aquella noticia, Elsa sin embargo estaba estática e imperturbable, con una seriedad perfecta. La pelirroja tomo su mano, frunciendo ligeramente cuando sintió los pequeños espasmos provenir de la monarca.

-Elsa…- la menor iba a comentar algo para intentar calmar a la mayor pero está interrumpió

-Diles que bajo enseguida, y que por favor no armen un alboroto innecesario-

Quedaron en silencio hasta que la castaña atravesó nuevamente aquella puerta, Elsa giro y miro a los ojos a la chica que le sostenía con fuerza las manos.

Sus ojos conectaron y nuevamente aquel tan conocido sentimiento se instaló en ellas, la rubia platino negó, recibiendo un abrazo efusivo de la menor.

-No es justo… No lo es- con sus palmas recorrió con pequeñas caricias la espalda de la menor, está solo reforzaba el abrazo

-Ambas sabíamos que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría- Anna asintió y elevo su rostro y le miro con lágrimas recorriéndole

-Lo sé, pero sigue sin ser justo… Ahora cuando las dos…-

Los labios de la mayor atraparon los ajenos, haciéndolos callar al instante, los cuales no tardaron en responder. Se separaron con lentitud, sin embargo sus rostros seguían a escasos centímetros, la mano de Elsa recorrió con lentitud el rostro de la menor, besando las lágrimas que moraban un pequeño sendero salado, dedicando una cándida sonrisa cada que tocaba la piel.

-Anna, quiero que me hagas un favor…- la menor le miro intentando descubrir aquellas palabras antes de que salieran de los dulces labios de su hermana -…quiero que te quedes fuera de esto...- un dedo detuvo los arbitrarios labios que intentarían reprochar aquella petición antes de dar explicación –No quiero que veas como me llevan, sé que si alguno de ellos me mira mal, lo cual pasará, o me insinúa un insulto te volverás explosiva e irracional- acercó sus labios al oído de la menor y beso –lo cual me encanta, por cierto- un escalofrió recorrió su espina pero lo ignoró por el comentario anterior

-Prometo contenerme, sé que puedo….-

-Sé que puedes, pero no dejare que alguno de ellos te ofenda a ti en mi presencia…- Tomo su rostro y le miro con seriedad a los ojos –Si alguno de ellos intenta tocarte, insinuar algo u ofenderte frente a mi persona prometo que pasara lo mismo que sucedió con aquel hombre- desvió su mirada y sonrió con melancolía –Tengo más miedo de lo que te puedan hacer a ti de lo que me puedan hacer a mí, yo soy solo un mons…-

Unos labios tomaron presos los suyos, robándole el aliento, cortando sus palabras.

-No se te ocurra completar esa frase en mi presencia Elsa Arendelle, o atente a las consecuencias-

La mirada oscurecida de la menor le erizó la piel y solo pudo asentir mientras sentía como se atragantaba con su propia saliva; sintiéndose tan vulnerable ante esa chica que lloraba en ese momento.

-Comprendo y siento mi avidez, ha sido solo la reprimenda mental a causa de está situación- sonrió de medio lado y le beso la mejilla derecha, Anna sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios

Las manos blanquecinas recorrieron la cintura ajena, atrayéndola e intensificando aquel beso. Los segundos pasaban con velocidad alucinante, obligando a la rubio platino a separarse de la menor para corresponder a sus responsabilidades.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ambas, mientras recuperaban algo de oxígeno, Elsa le miraba con intensidad esperando su respuesta, la menor solo se debatía entre lo que era mejor en ese momento. Al final solo desvió la mirada y asintió, recibiendo un abrazo y un ''Gracias'' de parte de la mayor.

-º-

La cabellera negra revoloteaba de un lado a otro, siendo despeinada por el nauseabundo aroma de aquel pueblo podrido, o eso pensaba aquel joven de ojos verdes. Su vestimenta constaba de un saco rojo con bordado dorado, encubriendo una camisa blanca perfectamente peinada en las solapas y el cuello, un pantalón de vestir con las mismas características del saco y zapatos negros; el típico atuendo de un niño de reino. Suspiro y recostó su espalda en el respaldo del asiento. La noche estaba cayendo pero él debía atender los asuntos de su padre en su ausencia. Sonrió con ironía y volvió su vista a la ventanilla.

Sus ojos recorrieron sin interés todo lo que lograban captar del pueblo de Arendelle, aquel lugar del que todos hablaban y a él le había parecido tan hermoso al llegar; sin embargo ahora parecía tan vació, frio y vil. Apretó sus puños al ver a las personas caminar tan sonrientes por todos lados, ignorando el hecho de que un día atrás se había encontrado a un hombre muerto, sin duda alguna mutilado por hielo.

-Vivir en la ignorancia les trae placer- menciono entre dientes

-No deberías juzgarlos antes de conocerlos, Frederich- él chico volteó y miro con calidez a la mujer castaña que sostenía su mano, sonrió y suspiro, aun con la espina de rencor clavada en su pecho

-Lo sé, Madre, simplemente no entiendo cómo pueden ignorar tal hecho como si hubiese sido un perro callejero el que murió- su mandíbula se apretó y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla

-Tranquilo, pronto sabremos que sucedió-

Suspiró con pesadez y, soltándose de la mano protectora de su madre, tomo posición recta y cruzo los brazos con el ceño fruncido. Le miro con tristeza, sintiéndose protegido ante los orbes cafés de su progenitora, y con una pequeña sonrisa irónica desvió la mirada de sus ojos.

-Aclarar los hechos no me devolverá a mi Padre- sentencio antes de volver su mirada a aquella ventana y seguir observando al gentío que cruzaba

-º-

-Elsa Arendelle, queda arrestada por el asesinato del Duque Franz Di Varendlí-

Se quedó estática en su sitio, sintiendo que el poco valor que la consumía era remplazado por el miedo y la confusión ante aquellas palabras; era verdad que había decidido tentar su suerte y pedir explicaciones de que se le acusaba, pero nunca pensó en aquella respuesta. Un mercantil importante, quizás, un primo de algún noble, quizás, el protegido de algún general, quizás… pero nunca pensó en un Duque. Y eso la hizo enfurecer.

Escucho el tintinear de unas llaves y supo que habían llegado a su destino. La puerta de la carroza se abrió y, entre cinco guardias, fue escoltada hasta el salón de juicio.

Su mirada se mantenía concentrada en los pasos ajenos a los suyos, preparada para cualquier circunstancia que intentara atentar contra su vida; conocía las emboscadas que se le hacían a cuanto noble se pudiese, solo para ver un reino vulnerable y atacarlo, y ella no tenía razones para confiar en guardias ajenos que no le dieron explicaciones de su arresto hasta que salieron del castillo.

El camino era largo y silencioso, con un aire ofensivo que alertaba a ambas partes. Llegaron al final de aquel corredor, que parecía interminable, frente a dos puertas monumentales de color cobre, figurando un león con espadas cruzadas como símbolo del valor y la honestidad; justicia fatídica, pensó la monarca.

Uno de los guardias se paró frente a ella y le mostro unos grilletes, Elsa comprendió y elevo sus brazos, dejando que apresaran sus muñecas con tales herramientas. Sonrío al recordar todas aquellas historias que redactaban los libros de las bibliotecas, siempre remarcando el intenso frío que caracterizaba a los brazaletes de metal que llevaban aquellos que tentaban su suerte en el juicio; ella los sentía tan cálidos, si no fuera por su naturaleza fría se habría atrevido a cuestionar todas esas historias e incluso desprestigiar a cada autor por sus falacias.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, develando una pequeña sala común, donde se encontraba el escritorio del Juez, del cada lado había un par de sillas donde se sentaban uno de Ministerio Público y Defensa, Secretario de Acuerdos, el Testigo y el lugar del Ofendido. Todo dando una perfecta vista al pedestal donde le tocaba pararse al acusado, en este caso ella.

Se posicionó y todos esperaron a que los guardias tomaran sus posiciones en toda la sala, preparados para cualquier percance que pudiese suceder. Suspiro hastiada de aquella situación, levanto su mirada y la dirigió a todos los lugares. El Juez era sin duda el consejero del Rey, el General de la Guardia Real era el que representaba al Ministerio Público y Defensa, la joven Jefa de Navío era la Secretaria de Acuerdos, un joven de melena castaña, quien le miraba sonrojado, era quien ocupaba el lugar del Testigo y el Ofendido, le parecía demasiado elegante para todos los que se presentaban, así que asumió que era parte de la familia del Duque o de su jerarquía.

-Primeramente, buenas noches su Majestad- comenzó el Juez con un rostro sereno

-Buenas noches- respondió con frialdad

Los presentes devolvieron el saludo y el Juez tomo unas hojas que se encontraban frente a él y se las entregó a un guardia quien las acercó a la rubio platino.

-¿Sabe a qué se debe nuestro repentino encuentro, Majestad?- menciono mientras miraba a la joven que escudriñaba con rapidez la información de aquellos papeles

-Se me acusa del asesinato del Duque Franz Di Varendlí ¿no es así?- pregunto regresando los papeles a las manos del guardia

-Es correcto- asintió mientras hacía señas para que le regresaran los papeles –Así que ahora hare la pregunta correspondiente ¿Cómo se declara?-

Elsa les miro sin pizca de miedo, siendo la seriedad quien reinaba en su mirada. Con voz firme y sin titubeos aclaro…

-Culpable, he visto las fotos y es verdad que yo mate a ese hombre-

Todos asintieron conformes, aliviados de no tener que sobrellevar un extenso y agotador juicio, litigando lo obvio con la absurda negligencia del monarca.

-Me alegra que lo reconozca mi Reina, pero aún es necesario que nos diga a que se debió ese acto, entendiendo que bajo su testimonio y las pruebas se tomaran las riendas para la sentencia que se impondrá- dicto el Juez con dureza, dando a entender que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera su cercanía a dicha familia

-Comprendo- asintió y dio un hondo suspiro

Los miro a todos a los ojos, entendiendo que todos esperaban con paciencia su relato, elevando una ceja ante la ansiosa mirada del joven pelinegro, quien la escudriñaba de manera incomoda.

Con la postura firme y la voz serena comenzó a relatar la salida con su hermana, la visita a la celebración del solsticio de otoño, el encuentro con el chico reno, la competitiva carrera en los puestos de juegos de azar y la caminata de regreso. Trago pesado y apretó un poco los puños, dejando que la ira, entremezclada con el miedo, invadiesen un poco de ella. Había explicado de manera banal y poco detallada aquellos momentos que no eran relevantes, sin embargo esto debía ser dicho a completo detalle. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, obligando a sus sentimientos sucumbir ante su terca personalidad serena y fría.

Los presentes le miraban sin emoción, analizando y haciendo apuntes a cada palabra que mencionaba, lo que le hizo sentir orgullosa; saberse parte de un jurado que no distinguía entre realeza y personas del pueblo.

Volvió a sus memorias, después de su inútil divague por tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones. Las palabras salían acorde a las memorias que cruzaban su cabeza, detallando con mero desagrado cada partitura de aquella sonata que solo canturreaba la muerte ajena. Más de una vez su voz tembló, dejando en claro el dolor y la ira que le embargaba.

Sus palabras cesaron tras un ''Eso fue todo''. Todos los presentes asintieron, no sabiendo que decir y pidiendo tiempo, en palabras mudas, para poder organizar sus ideas ante la situación descrita. Excepto un joven de ojos verdes que le miraba con una pisca de impresión, sintiendo la ira recorrerle ante el rostro sereno y la mirada fría que sostenía la monarca. Sin embargo su malestar no era que la situación no pareciese molestarle a la chica, ya que la lágrima que bajaba por el ojo derecho daba a entender lo contrario, si no el que su padre fuese el culpable del dolor y pesar que la chica experimentaba.

Pego sus codos a la mesa y unió sus manos, dejándolas sobre su cabeza mientras agachaba el rostro y apretaba la mandíbula, maldiciendo internamente a aquel que solo le hacía confundirse y herirse más.

Flashback-

-¿Es tu última palabra?- gritaba el joven pelinegro mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro

-Ius Primae Noctis, ¿pensé que ya lo tenías claro?- respondía un hombre tomando entre sus manos varios papeles –ahora has el favor de retirarte que necesito terminar este papeleo-

El castañear de los dientes del joven solo hacían la sonrisa repudiarte de aquel hombre ensancharse más. Suspiro con asco y levantó su mirada, retando a la que le miraba con superioridad. El color verde jade que ambos compartían en sus iris solo hacía que la ira fuera en aumento, cegando con clandestinidad su razonamiento.

-¡Ius Primae Noctis!- golpeo con fiereza la meso frente a él –¡¿No estarás hablando en serio?!- Se puso de pie y tomo las solapas del ropaje de aquel hombre, obligándolo a levantarse -¡Violaste a mi prometida maldito degenerado!-

Una risa estruendosa le hizo desesperar, pero antes siquiera que pudiera levantar la mano para asestar un golpe contra aquel hombre unas delicadas manos sostuvieron sus brazos.

-¡Basta!- giro su rostro y sus fuerzas volvieron a sucumbir ante la mirada rota de la joven rubia que le sostenía

Soltó los ropajes de aquel hombre y la abrazo con total protección.

-Lo siento Elena, lo siento- sus rodillas querían ceder, pero los brazos lánguidos y débiles le recorrieron

-Pero mira que hermosa pareja, una impura y un nob…-

Las palabras del hombre quedaron en el aire cuando un golpe fue asestado en su rostro.

-¡A Elena no la vuelves a ofender!- volvió asestar otro golpe en su estómago y antes de que cállese le tomo de las solapas y lo elevo hasta quedar sus rostros a escasos centímetros –Un día me las vas a pagar, juro que me las pagaras- farfullo ente dientes

Soltó al hombre y dejo que el cuerpo golpeara de lleno contra el suelo. Miro nuevamente a la joven y la tomo entre sus brazos mientras salía de la habitación.

-Lo siento, Frederich, yo…- el joven la miro y con una lágrima recorriéndole, y una sonrisa beso sus labios

-Nada fue tu culpa, así que no te mortifiques más, entre ambos superaremos esto- fue besado ahora por la mujer que le miraba aun con culpabilidad

-Te amo Frederich, no sabes cuánto-

-Y yo a ti, mi preciosa Elena-

Flashback end-

Una mano en su hombro lo despertó de su pequeño letargo, giro y noto al oven herrero que yacía como testigo de la situación, este le sonreía con comprensión, después de unos segundos en los que se miraron, el herrero quito su mano y volvió su vista a la joven que esperaba paciente cualquier dictamen.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, su majestad?- dijo sin despegar su mirada de la reina

-Claro- respondió volviendo a posar su mirada en la monarca

-¿Usted que hubiera hecho?- dijo fijando la mirada en el conde

Respiro con lentitud y recordó el relato de la joven. En ningún momento escucho de su parte algo sobre enojo, furia, ira decepción o algún sentimiento y o situación que la hubiera hecho querer atentar contra la vida de algún individuo. En realidad se le veía feliz al recordar ese paseo por el pueblo que, algo avergonzada admitió, apenas conocía, siendo su guía la joven princesa consorte.

Poso su mano en su cabello y miro al joven herrero, este le miraba esperando su respuesta, le sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

Las imágenes de la platina relatando una caminata, para culminar un día memorable fue donde hizo la primera pausa que hubiese tenido, siendo por fin alguna emoción, que no fuese alegría, la que surcara sus facciones; ira, enojo, frustración. Encontró sus puños cerrados y mandíbula tensa una muestra de la humanidad que pocos creían que tenían. Lo que relato después fue solo el culmina para saberla inocente ante cualquier cargo, siendo ella la victima convertida en victimario por las circunstancias, protegiendo lo que más amaba.

Miro nuevamente al herrero y este le sonrió, como si supiera que el necesitaba aquel tiempo para analizar la situación, suspiro y miro nuevamente a la joven. Admirando aquella valentía tenaz por mantener sus emociones al margen, mostrándose estoica e inquebrantable; digno de una monarca redimida, pensó.

Recordó a su prometida, la cabellera rubia y los ojos miel, los labios rosados, sus hoyuelos al reír, sonriendo inconscientemente. Asintió tras unos segundos y volvió a mirar al joven.

-Hubiese hecho lo mismo- el herrero asintió conforme y volvió a desviar su vista a la monarca

-Yo igual- sentencio antes de que el Juez carraspeara un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes

-Antes de dar el veredicto, es necesario que el Testigo explique parte de su experiencia-

El joven herrero asintió y se levantó, mirando con admiración a su monarca, quien correspondía con una mirada de aprobación.

-Como he dicho antes de que mi Reina mostrará presencia- le asintió a la monarca –Yo estaba en mi taller terminando algunas dagas y espadas que el General de había pedido- el General asintió dando razón –como ya era tarde decidí salir un poco, ya saben a tomar aire fresco y fumar un puro- todos asintieron –al estar fuera me dio un poco de hambre, recordé las festividades del pueblo y decidí encaminarme y comprar algo para comer. Llegue, hice mi compra y me retire, aun me quedaba bastante trabajo y las festividades duraban hasta el día siguiente. Cuando iba cruzando por un callejón escuche algunos ruidos extraños, así que me acerque un poco ante la curiosidad- un tono rosáceo comenzó a teñir sus mejillas y desvió la mirada –Vi al hombre en cuestión y a una joven en pleno coito, así que decidí retirarme para no interrumpir sus actividades- tosió un poco y sacudió la cabeza, en un vano intento de desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas –como estaban en la otra esquina de donde paso para llegar a mi hogar, me di media vuelta y tome el camino largo, así aprovechaba y me distraía un poco de lo que acababa de ver, afortunadamente me encontré con Isaac, un artesano con el que me asociaba cuando eran pedidos grandes o necesitaba piezas de especial proveniencia- una sonrisa adorno su rostro –Nos dimos el tiempo de cotillear un rato y ponernos al tiempo con nuestras vidas- la Jefa de Navío asintió conforme, siendo ella la que interrogara al sujeto en cuestión –decidí, cuando supe que ya era tarde seguir mi camino, así que seguí por el camino largo, pasaron unos minutos cuando visualice la calle estrecha del pueblo y vi al hombre de antes. Este iba tambaleándose así que supuse que estaba ebrio, camine detrás de él por si acaso caía auxiliarlo, es normal que en estas fechas ocurran casos así. En un momento lo perdí de vista, así que supuse que habría entado a su hogar, continúe mi camino. Al llegar a cierta altura note a la reina y la princesa abrazadas, bueno la reina abrazando a la princesa, esta solo sollozaba. Iba a acercarme, pero en cuanto iba a dar un paso note las columnas de hielo emergentes del suelo y al hombre incrustado en ellas- trago pesado –me quede en shock, y solo fui consciente de que huía cuando llegue a mi casa y caí de rodillas frente a la puerta-

Un nuevo silencio se formó en la sala, el hombre miraba con disculpa a la reina, esta solo le sonrió y asintió, quitándole la espina de culpa que habría surgido ante su testimonio. El Juez se puso de pie y tomo unos últimos papeles, caminando y entregándolos personalmente a la reina, está sonrió y los tomo.

-Ante su testimonio, las pruebas hechas al cadáver, el testimonio del testigo y la descripción del hijo de este sobre el sujeto en cuestión, no nos queda duda de que ha sido defensa propia- giro y camino de nuevo a su lugar, mirándola a los ojos en cuanto tomo su posición –sin embargo, aun así ha cometido un delito su majestad- Elsa asintió- que será castigado, no de manera severa como lo sería un asesinato intencional, pero aun así castigado- miro al General y este asintió mirando a la monarca

-Por la presente acta, que se le ha entregado hace unos momentos, se le dará un acto de formal prisión por un mes, despojada de sus bienes y poder sobre el reino en este lapso de tiempo, sin embargo cumplida la sentencia, y sin inconvenientes, será devuelta su posición y todo volverá a la normalidad- termino con voz firme y haciendo unas señas a los guardias

-¿Puedo pedirles algo antes de que me sean quitados mis criterios de gobernante?- pregunto la joven con una sonrisa, el juez asintió deteniendo a los guardias que caminaban hacia la joven, Elsa asintió y miro a la Jefa de Navío –Por favor, ayuda a Anna en sus labores reales, eres la persona con mejor entendimiento sobre la estrategia mercantil y cultural en esta tierra, es lo único que le pido- la joven asintió, sintiendo un imperceptible rubor adornar sus mejillas

-Por mi honor lo hare su majestad-

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene por decir, Reina?- dijo el juez mirándola, esperando que negociara una prorroga o un acuerdo para el encierro

-Sí, es todo Juez- el joven pelinegro le miro con sorpresa

-Juez, si me permite quisiera abogar un poco por ella- cuestiono Frederich al ver que no intentaba nada por librarse del encierro

-Conde Frederich, todo está dicho….- Elsa le miro con sorpresa

-Lo sé, pero ya que ella es firme en su postura y no permitirá que las leyes sean quebradas o fisuradas con la oferta de una prórroga, quisiera saber si fuese posible entregarle un perdón por la injuria, que no era más que un acto de defensa, y que se resolviese con un acto de solidaridad entre los reinos-

El Juez le miro sorprendido, si no fuese porque el escucho a ese joven decir que quería condenar al responsable de la muerte de su padre, hubiese creído que ese juicio no tenía sentido. Medito unos segundos las palabras del joven y asintió, mirándolo de nuevo.

-¿Y qué clase de acto solidario tiene pensado?- el joven cerro los ojos y pensó

–Vera, a mi prometida, Elena, le ha encantado un palacio de hielo que está en la montaña del norte- miro a la Reina y se rasco la nuca- me preguntaba si sería posible que se pudiese hacer un viaje de excursión, incluyendo a los niños del pueblo que aman a su majestad-

Elsa seguía sin creérselo, estaba preparada mentalmente para pasar a la prisión y cumplir sus responsabilidades por aquella muerte, sin embargo el joven, que ahora sabia hijo del difunto, le daba una salida igual de responsable, pero más benéficas para ambos reinos. Asintió, todavía con su mirada de asombro, sacando una sonrisa del Joven que le miraba con entusiasmo.

-Gracias Reina, en verdad gracias-

El juez miro sonriente la escena de ambas partes, satisfecho con el culmine de todo esto. Volvió su vista a los representantes de la Guardia y los tratados mercantiles, antes de todo estaba la democracia que había establecido la Monarca, estos asintieron sonrientes, y miro al testigo, este solo se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Bueno, habiendo terminado las negociaciones y todos los presentes de acuerdo, será tramitada su inmediata liberación y el perdón del nuevo Duque Frederich será entregado en el plazo de una semana o antes- levanto una mano y un guardia se acercó y quito los grilletes de las manos de Elsa, quien se sobo inconscientemente estas –Si no hay nadie más que tenga algo que decir o mencionar sobre dicho juicio doy por termina…-

-Yo tengo algo que decir-

* * *

**El derecho de la primera noche, o Ius Primae Noctis en latín, era el derecho del noble a tener relaciones sexuales con una muchacha recién casada durante su noche de bodas, antes que el marido. Hay datos de esta práctica desde hace 4 mil años y su época más famosa fue en la Edad Media, pero muchos cuestionan que realmente sucediera.**

**También era usada como excusas para cometer violaciones a diestra y siniestra, creando una laguna en los juicios, donde salían impunes y con aire de ser solo guiados por los mandamientos del Reino... Si, me puse a leer xD**

**Bueno, después de haber aclarado todo, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo y se que esta vez estará mucho antes que este... Ah si, el final esta cerca, así que afilando sus antorchas y prendiendo sus tridentes :v (Se lo que escribí xD)**

**Aldmagali: Jajaja, como ves, ya me pondré las pilas y publicare más seguido. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero no tardar mucho... Y ya actualice xD**

**Danae Ravenclaw: Primeramente gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia.**

**Y yo también odio a su padre!**

**Y bueno... Llegando al punto importante sobre la etiqueta de tragedia, ya tenia pensado desde un principio que la historia fuese algo tragica, como has visto...**

**Jajajaja Si, a mi también me ha pasado que aniquilen mi felicidad en varios fic, y siendo sincera... No te diré si sera un final bueno o no, estoy algo indecisa aún, pero espero y te guste sea como sea que termine (No se mucho inglés así que respondí en español xD)**

**majo cf: Jajaja claro que la seguire escribiendo y espero y siga siendo de tu agrado, saludos *-***

**Bueno ahora sin más, espero y siga gustando y saludos xD**


End file.
